los titanes a la escuela
by florcho
Summary: en este capitulo los titanes tendrán que ir a la escuela por una nueva ley que los obliga. los héroes dudan del nuevo alcalde y de las nuevas leyes y comienzan a investigar poniendo ce en algunos problemas. por otra parte aparece una vieja amiga de robin. POSDATA: los titanes no me pertenecen, solamente hago esto porque me gusta escribir


**Supergirl aparece**

Era una templada mañana de inicios del año, esas mañanas que te hacen sentir que la primavera está cerca, aunque en realidad el invierno apenas estaba comenzando. Era muy temprano, tal vez alrededor de las siete o siete pasadas; el sol apenas y se asomaba por el horizonte de Jump City, por detrás del largo puente de la ciudad, y a su vez enmarcando la curiosa forma "T" de la Torre Titán, en dónde sus amigos y ella habitaban; los eternos cuidadores de ese lugar: Los Jóvenes Titanes.

Esa mañana, la hechicera del equipo se encontraba en la terraza de la torre, levitando a aproximadamente medio metro del suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas en su posición de meditación. Se había levantado desde muy temprano era una rutina la cual ya se había acostumbrado, pero ya no lo hacia tanto como antes. Ya que había podido superar todas sus tristezas de su vida. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día que se sintiera así, y tal vez era por eso que no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, miedo de que todo eso que poseía ahora se esfumara el día de mañana, o perderse así misma en la felicidad que sentía

Una vez que terminó, colocó de nuevo sus pies el suelo y se dirigió de regreso al interior de la torre.

-¿Ya se habrían despertado los demás?-dijo en vos baja raven mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Lo más seguro era que no. Ninguno de sus compañeros era precisamente bueno para levantarse temprano, en especial en domingo, a excepción de uno de ellos con el que ella se había casado en su tierra, solamente que mientras ella meditaba el se iba a la sala de entrenamiento.

La Torre Titán tenía de hecho dos salas de entrenamiento. Una era el gimnasio, con el equipamiento necesario para que los Jóvenes Titanes se mantuvieran en forma, y el otro era una sala se simulación, con diferentes obstáculos y en dónde podían entrenar más específicamente sus habilidades de combate y movimientos. Esa mañana, el ajetreo parecía provenir del gimnasio. Robin se encontraba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera notó su presencia en la puerta. En ese momento lo único que traía puesto de su atraje habitual, era ese eterno antifaz negro sobre los ojos. Por lo demás, usaba su traje de Karate color blanco. Para cuando Raven llegó, el chico estaba pateando y golpeando con fuerza el saco de entrenamiento, y cada ataque era acompañado de un fuerte grito. Se le veía algo exhausto; de seguro ya llevaba buen tiempo ahí, pero ni así disminuía su ritmo.

Robin era realmente muy disciplinado en su rutina de entrenamiento.

-OH, Raven. – Escuchó como la voz de Robin pronunciaba, haciéndola sobresaltarse al salir de sus pensamientos.

El chico estaba secándose el sudor de su cara con una toalla, y mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa; Raven, por su lado, lo miraba soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, lamento si te interrumpí en tu entrenamiento- dijo raven mientras soltaba otra sonrisa. –no te quería molestar

-Buen día. No hay problema – solamente estaba entrenando algo, ha pasado tiempo desde que los villanos no atacan. Quiero estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Lo dices muy seguro de que surgirá algo más. – Comentó divertida la joven de la capa azul, siguiendo con la vista al chico, que se dirigía a una banca en donde tenía una botella de agua. – Ya hemos luchado contra súper villanos, organizaciones de dominación mundial y demonios omnipotentes. ¿Qué puede seguir luego de eso?

Ese tipo de preguntas siempre parecen atraer a la mala suerte. Justo un segundo después de que Raven dijera eso, la alarma general comenzó a sonar con fuerza en toda la Torre. Esa alarma sólo podía significarse una cosa: había problemas en Jump City.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos. – Comentó con seriedad el petirrojo, y entonces comenzó a correr a la salida. – ¡Andando!

Raven asintió con su cabeza cuando al chico pasó a su lado, y rápidamente se elevó un poco del suelo, volando detrás de él por el pasillo.

La alarma había sido oída por todos los Titanes por igual. Unos minutos después, los cinco se reunieron en la sala principal. La primera en llegar fue Raven, seguida luego por Robin, quien con la mayor rapidez posible se había ido a cambiar su atuendo, volviendo a su uniforme de capa negra, camiseta roja, pantalones verdes y botas negras. Los siguientes fueron unos adormilados Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que entraron a la sala tallándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies; Robin les había advertido que no se desvelaran la noche anterior jugando, pero al parecer no le hicieron caso.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con desgano el joven mitad máquina, antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo. – ¿Quién me despierta tan temprano en domingo?

-Todavía no duerme mis diez horas. – Agregó el chico de piel verde, en el mismo estado que su amigo.

En ese momento, la silueta del quinto miembro del equipo pasó volando por encima de ellos, deteniéndose más adelante, y bajando para posicionarse justo a al lado izquierdo de Robin, quien estaba en la consola para enfocar en la pantalla de la sala el origen de la emergencia.

-Buenos días, queridos compañeros. – Saludó Starfire con una amplia sonrisa; parecía más animada que los otros dos. – ¿Qué es esta vez?

La mirada de todos se centró en la gran pantalla de la sala, que enfocaba a una de las cámaras de seguridad de tránsito de Jump City, y enfocaba al causante de tanto alboroto: una persona de aparente enorme tamaño, fornido, de hombros anchos, brazos gruesos, usando un traje de apariencia robótica de color rojo con partes metálicas, que le cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro. Esa persona, caminaba por la calle, ahuyentando a la gente que corría despavorida, mientras pateaba, golpeaba y arrojaba automóviles por el aire contra las vitrinas y edificios. Era notable también como tenía en su pecho un escudo que claramente tenía una "A" en él.

-Adonis de nuevo. – Murmuró Robin al reconocer con facilidad a quien se mostraba en el monitor.

-'¡Jóvenes Titanes!' – Gritaba con fuerza Adonis, al tiempo que pateaba con fuerza un carro, haciendo que volara por los aires hasta chocar contra un poste de luz y tirarlo al suelo. – 'Vengan pronto, ¡que los estoy esperando!'

-A veces pienso que debimos haber dejado a todos estos tipos congelados. – Comentó Cyborg con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece estar haciendo todo ese ruido para llamar nuestra la atención. – Señaló Raven sin mutarse.

-Pues la ha obtenido. – Agregó con fuerza el líder del equipo, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. – Jóvenes Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Ante el grito de batalla de su líder, todos los Titanes emprendieron la marcha sin espera.

Adonis seguía avanzando por una de las calles principales, causando cuanto destrozo podía a su paso.

-¿Cuántos autos tengo que romper para llamar la atención? – Exclamó con fuerza el villano, alzando sus brazos al aire.

-Uno es más que suficiente. – Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver al recién mejorado Carro T estacionado justo a la mitad de la calle, y a sus ocupantes ya afuera, listos para el combate: los Jóvenes Titanes, con su líder Robin al frente, Chico Bestia y Cyborg a sus lados, Raven y Starfire flotando en el aire sobre ellos un poco más atrás, todos preparados para el combate.

La gente que aún quedaba en el sitio pareció sonreír feliz y aliviada al verlos al fin. No era difícil reconocer a sus eternos protectores.

-Ya era hora que aparecieran flacuchos. – Exclamó divertido, girándose hacia ellos.

Cyborg suspiró en ese momento con algo de aburrimiento, acto que pareció sorprender al hombre de la armadura roja.

-Adonis, ¿no pasamos ya por esto unas cinco veces? – Comentó el joven mitad robot, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Sí amigo. – Agregó Chico Bestia con energía. – De nuevo tú llegas con tu armadura, rompes cosas, te rompes tu traje, te quedas llorando como bebé y terminas en la cárcel. ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre es lo mismo?-

Sus comentarios no hicieron más que aumentar el enojo del villano, y esto se notaba en cómo sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, su ceño se fruncía, sus dientes se apretaban entre sí y sus venas se marcaban en su frente.

-¡Cállense tontos! – Gritó con fuerza. – Esta vez será diferente, ¡Pues mi traje de batalla se encuentra súper mejorado!

Como respondiendo a su grito, la parte de su cara que quedaba expuesta fue remplazada por una máscara con ojos brillantes. Su armadura al mismo tiempo pareció aumentar de tamaño, sus músculos se inflaron más, y varias de las partes metálicas comenzaron a brillar con una luz azulosa. Los cinco Titanes alzaron sus miradas, algo sorprendidos al ver esa transformación, quedándose ligeramente atónitos.

-En definitiva se ve más grande y brillante. – Comentó Starfire sin salir del asombro.

Robin agitó su cabeza, intentando calmarse.

-Da lo mismo. ¡Rodéenlo!

Los Titanes se lanzaron rápidamente a la acción. Cyborg se dirigió rápidamente al flanco derecho de Adonis, mientas Robin al izquierdo y Raven y Starfire se colocaron sobre él. El ataque frontal fue por parte de Chico Bestia, que tras convertirse en un rinoceronte, se dirigió con velocidad a su enemigo para embestirlo. Adonis alzó sus manos para detenerlo, siendo empujando ligeramente hacia atrás hasta poder lograrlo y luego arrojarlo con fuerza hacia un lado contra unas vitrinas.

Raven y Starfire comenzaron el ataque desde el aire contra el traje de batalla de Adonis. La hechicera utilizaba su energía oscura al tiempo que la Tamaraniana hacía lo mismo con sus esferas de energía. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía causar un efecto en él. El tercer ataque fue por parte de Cyborg, que rápidamente convirtió su brazo derecho en su arma láser, apuntando directo a la espalda de Adonis. Su rayo fue directo contra él, chocando contra su armadura roja y empujando al villano un poco al frente. Sin embargo, no sólo no pudo derribarlo, encima de todo una vez más su traje no sufrió rasguño alguno.

-Rayos, su armadura realmente es más resistente. – Comentó el joven mitad robot. – Parece que en esta ocasión no será tan fácil.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que lo sería tonto? – Contestó Adonis casi gritando; su voz ahora parecía algo electrónica, posiblemente a causa de la máscara que ahora usaba.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Cyborg, lanzándolo un golpe directo con su puño derecho. El Titán se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y el puño de Adonis chocó contra el pavimento, abriéndolo de la fuera de su golpe.

Aprovechando ese segundo de distracción, Robin se dirigió a su lado derecho, arrojando hacia Adonis alrededor de cinco bombas implantadas con imanes, que se pegaron en el traje metálico, las cuales unos segundos después explotaron con fuerza, cubriendo a Adonis de una densa cortina de humo.

-¿Funcionó? – Preguntó el recién levantado Chico Bestia, estando de pie a lado de Cyborg, viendo fijamente hacia el enemigo.

Apenas acababa de hacer esa pregunta, cuando el largo brazo de Adonis se dirigió directo a donde estaba Robin, quien de inmediato se quitó de su camino y fue el poste de luz detrás de él el que sufrió el daño del golpe que iba hacia él.

-¡Tendrán que intentar algo mejor eso, Jóvenes Tarados! – Exclamó con fuerza el hombre de la armadura una vez que el humo se disipara, y de nuevo, ileso.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron atónitos. La situación parecía más seria de la que se veía a simple vista, pues la amenaza de Adonis era más que cierta: su armadura estaba mejorada, más de lo que habían predicho.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Comentó Raven desde los aires.

-Se los diré en cuanto lo piense. – Fue la respuesta rápida de Robin, la cual no animó mucho a sus compañeros.

-Ahora es mi tuno al bate. – Pronunció divertido el villano, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y luego a correr.

Todos reaccionaron de golpe intentando quitarse de su camino.

Raven se elevó, mirando en todas direcciones algo que pudiera usar. Vio un camión urbano que había quedado vacío. Miró de nuevo hacia el adversario, viendo como Chico Bestia, convertido en Gorila, de nuevo lo enfrentaba de frente, intentando detenerlo con su fuerza. Luego de forcejear un poco, Adonis se soltó del agarre del gorila verdoso y luego le dio un golpe con fuerza en la cara, haciendo volar hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la calle y volviendo a la normalidad al no poder mantener la transformación. La hechicera oscura aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Azarath, Metrion… ¡Zinthos! – Gritó con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

Usando su magia cubrió al autobús con su energía, y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, para luego arrojarlo contra Adonis. Éste, que estaba de espaldas al camión, se dio rápidamente media vuelta sólo para recibir el golpe de frente. Adonis y el camión fueron arrojados hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra un edificio.

-Si no lo detenemos rápido, destruiremos toda la ciudad. – Señaló Cyborg.

-Y mi nariz. – Agregó el Chico Bestia, tambaleándose y frotándose su cara.

En ese momento, Starfire pasó volando a toda velocidad sobre ellos, en dirección a donde Adonis había chocado, con sus ojos y manos resplandeciendo por su energía.

-¡Starfire! – Gritó Robin sorprendido. – ¡Espera!

Starfire no se detuvo; iba a aprovechar antes de que se recuperara. Adonis hizo a un lado el camión y se puso de pie, sólo para recibir de frente una holeada de esferas de energías arrojadas por la extraterrestre. Luego, Starfire se detuvo en el aire, juntó sus manos al frente reuniendo toda su energía para liberarlo al final con un fuerte rayo contra Adonis. Éste, cruzó sus brazos frente a él recibiendo el rayo de frente, y comenzando a avanzar lentamente, aunque la energía de su atacante lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No… Puedo… Detenerlo… - Murmuraba la pelirroja mientras seguía arrojándole su energía sin parar, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

-¡Débiles! – Pronunció con fuerza Adonis, mientras avanzaba hacia Starfire, hasta que pudo abalanzar sus manos al frente y tomarla prisionera entre ellas. – ¡Te tengo chiquilla!

-¡Starfire! – Exclamó Robin al ver esto y de inmediato se lanzó al frente corriendo.

-¡Robin!, ¡espera! – Raven se sorprendió al ver como su líder se lanzaba de esa forma al ataque sin pensarlo. Ella y los otros titanes rápidamente lo siguieron desde atrás.

Starfire forcejeaba en las manos de su enemigo, pero éste la apretó con más fuerza, provocando que de sus labios surgiera un quejido de dolor.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente? Anda, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Algún rayo?, ¿algún tru…? – Las palabras de Adonis se callaron al ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, enfocados totalmente en él. – ¿Qué es eso…?

Dos rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, directos contra la cara de Adonis, o más bien a su máscara. El villano tuvo que soltarla al ser empujado hacia atrás por los rayos, tambaleándose un poco. Pero igual que antes, su armadura pudo protegerlo bien.

-¡No te hagas la lista conmigo! – Exclamó con fuerza, y ligeramente molesto, lanzando un golpe casi a ciegas al frente que Starfire esquivó, pero no así el segundo.

El puño izquierdo de Adonis la golpeó directo en el torso, mandándola a volar hacia atrás, y haciéndola chocar contra Raven en el aire. Como resultado de este choque, ambas terminaron el suelo.

-¡Cúbranme! – Les indicó el líder de los titanes a sus otros dos compañeros, y sacando su vara se lanzó contra Adonis.

Rápidamente se elevó de un salto, dándole varias patadas en el torso, pero era obvio que no le afectaría. Adonis intentó golpearlo, pero de nuevo el chico maravilla logró escurrirse rodando en el suelo hacia su franco derecho para esquivarlo. Luego, se volvió a elevar de un salto, parándose sobre los hombres de Adonis. Rápidamente, antes de que éste pudiera tumbarlo, sacó de su cinturón un dispositivo pequeño que colocó sobre su cabeza. Luego, bajó rápidamente hacia atrás, segundos antes de que un choque eléctrico proveniente del dispositivo cubriera el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó Adonis con fuerza, tabaleándose hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Una vez que los rayos eléctricos se esfumaron, cayó de rodillas y lo que brillaba de su traje pareció apagarse.

-¡Lo logró! – Exclamó Chico Bestia rápidamente con entusiasmo. – ¡Robin lo logró!

Sin embargo, el festejo del Titán había sido demasiado apresurado. El traje de Adonis volvió a brillar en un segundo y se levantó de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-O… creo que no… - Agregó incrédulo el chico verde.

-¡Buen intento chico maravilla! – Rió divertido Adonis mientras se volvía hacia él.

-Maldición. – Exclamó frustrado al ver que su movimiento no había funcionado.

Adonis comenzó a atacarlo una y otra vez con sus puños. La agilidad de Robin le ayudó a evitar los primeros siente golpes, mientras retrocedía, pero el número ocho lo golpeó directo en el abdomen. Robin, como humano, no poseía la misma fuerza y resistencia que su compañera Starfire, por lo que era evidente que ese golpe lo afectaría muchísimo más. El chico de antifaz voló por los aires con fuerza hacia un lado, prácticamente girando en su trayecto. Sus compañeros vieron atónitos como su líder era arrojado de esa forma hasta chocar contra un faro con su hombro, abollándolo y luego cayendo como roca a la acerca.

-¡Robin! – Exclamó Raven, levantando su mirada como podía y volteando a ver a su líder caído; sus amigos la acompañaron de la misma forma.

El chico de capa se intentó sentar, pero el dolor del impacto no se lo permitía por completo. Miró al frente de manera borrosa, intentando enfocarse en Adonis, y lo primero que pudo ver es al hombre de la armadura, alzando sobre su cabeza un vehículo de gran tamaño;

-Ya no eres tan fuerte, chico maravilla. – Exclamó riendo y entonces, sin el menor pudor, arrojó el autobús al frente con todas sus fuerzas, prácticamente como un proyectil – ¡A ver cómo me esquivas esto!

Todo lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Robin se aclararon al momento de ver como eso se acercaba de golpe contra él, poco a poco. El resto de sus compañeros apenas y pudieron reaccionar y entender lo que ocurría, y todos ellos se encontraban justo al lado contrario, prácticamente con Adonis entre él y ellos. Aún así, Cyborg intentó reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo, alzando su brazo derecho, con la esperanza de que un fuerte rayo de su brazo hiciera a un lado el camión lejos de Robin. Al mismo tiempo, Raven intentó concentrarse, usar su magia y detener la amenaza, y alejarlo del petirrojo. Sin embargo, ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido; parecía que ninguno lograría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Robin con sus agudos reflejos fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar antes de éste ya se encontraba prácticamente contra él.

Algo inesperado sucedió de pronto. Una silueta veloz descendió a una velocidad inimaginable desde el cielo enfrente de él. Fue tan rápido que absolutamente ninguno lo vio, ninguno de los Titanes y tampoco Adonis. Lo único que vieron, fue como prácticamente por arte de magia, y no por la de la hechicera gótica del equipo, el camión se detenía de la nada, quedándose flotando en el aire por ninguna razón, al menos no visible por los demás Titanes, pero claro para Robin, aunque se encontraba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de entenderlo por completo. Dos segundos después de haberse detenido, el camión se dirigió ahora en reversa a su origen con más fuerza que como él lo había arrojado. Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido, pero rápidamente reaccionó usando su fuerza para desviarlo y arrojarlo hacia su zurda, casi aplastando al Chico Bestia si no fuera porque este se hizo a un lado para evitarlo.

Las miradas de todos se giraron de inmediato en dirección a donde el líder se encontraba, pero ya no estaba solo: su salvador estaba de pie frente a él, con sus brazos alzados al frente luego de haber detenido el camión y empujarlo de regreso. Su salvador, era de hecho salvadora, una chica de cabello rubio claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelto por detrás, pero con dos pequeñas colas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ojos azules y piel blanca en su rostro, un hermoso rostro joven, con una mirada decidida y una amplia sonrisa. Traía puesto un traje azul de mangas largas, con un escudo rojo y amarillo en el pecho con una clara "S" en él, unos shorts cortos rojos y botas altas por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Además, usaba una larga capa roja en su espalda que ondeaba hacia un lado por el viento. Esa chica, le había salvado a la vida a Robin.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, grandote? – Pronunció con fuerza la extraña, recuperando la compostura luego de su acto, y volteando a ver al atacante con determinación. – O en su defecto conmigo.

Nadie pronunció palabra por los segundos siguientes; incluso Adonis parecía estupefacta.

-Es… - Pronunció en voz baja Chico Bestia, pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración de la impresión.

-Es… - Dijo inmediatamente después Cyborg, pero con el mismo resultado.

Quién terminaría lo que ellos querían decir, y revelaría la identidad de la extraña, fue justamente el joven que había sido salvado.

-¿Súper… Chica…? – Murmuró en voz baja Robin, aunque igual que sus compañeros parecía no poder salir de la sorpresa.

Las palabras de Robin confirmaron lo que los demás, incluso Adonis, habían supuesto: la salvadora era ni más ni menos que Súper Chica, la heroína de Metrópolis. El villano en turno se sobresaltó, más que sorprendido, asustado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Súper Chica?! – Pronunció sorprendido. – Pero, ¿cómo…?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa presencia tan inesperada. Sin embargo, la menos afectada parecía ser Starfire, que si bien le parecía sorprendente que esa chica hubiera realizado tal acto, aunque tal vez ella también lo hubiera podido hacer aunque no a esa increíble velocidad, no tenía idea de quién era "Súper Chica", aunque por las expresiones del resto intuía que era alguien conocida por todos.

-¡Hey!, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí caerles. – Comentó con un tono divertido la rubia, dando un par de saltos, para luego separar sus pies del suelo y elevarse levemente. – Yo también quiero jugar, así que muéstrame tu mejor movimiento.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacía Adonis, volando con sus puños alzados hacia él. El villano de la armadura parecía algo nervioso al ver como se le acercaba de esa forma, pero sin espera lanzó su puño con fuerza contra ella, esperando alcanzarla, pero falló. Súper Chica se detuvo en seco, justo para quedar lejos del alcance de su puño. Adonis siguió intentando golpearla, una y otra vez, pero ella se movía a una gran velocidad hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha, atrás y adelante, incluso encima y entre sus piernas; los golpes de Adonis ni siquiera se le acercaban.

-Eres lento, por aquí. – Murmuró a modo de burla, estando flotando justo frente a él, y luego desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Atrás de ti. –Adonis se giró a toda velocidad, arrojándole otro puñetazo sin espera, pero una vez más lo esquivó, elevándose y colocándose flotando sobre su cabeza. – No, por acá. ¿Qué no me ves?

Adonis parecía estar impacientando cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo enojándose, lo que hacía que sus golpes fueran cada vez más inexactos y al azar, lo cual obviamente facilitaba a Súper Chica para esquivarlos.

Todos los Titanes miraban asombrados tal escena, y como ella tenía total control de la "pelea", a excepción de Robin; de todos ellos, él era el único que ya había visto con anterioridad las habilidades de Súper Chica. A su vez, la más asombrada ahora era Starfire, que miraba todo con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¡Es grandiosa! – Exclamó sorprendida, juntando sus manos frente ella; se veía tan ilusionada que sus ojos casi brillaban. – ¡Miren su velocidad!

Adonis se giró rápidamente hacia su izquierda tirando un golpe contundente, mismo que Súper Chica detuvo sin problema con una mano.

-¡Miren su fuerza!

El hombre del traje de batalla se quedó atónito al ver como detenía su golpe más fuerte con tanta facilidad. Rápidamente se alejó de ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás totalmente petrificado; no necesitaba más pruebas que esa para saber cuál sería su suerte, y ella se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Eso es todo? – Comentó divertida mientras se elevaba un poco más, se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y luego su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. – Bien, ahora es mi turno supongo…

Dicho eso, se apretó sus puños con fuerza, y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, pero ahora con la obvia disposición de no esquivar más.

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó exaltado el villano, agitando sus mansos frente a él, pero su oponente hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Súper Chica arremetió primero con un golpe directo en la cabeza, que prácticamente le arrancó el casco de la armadura, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, revelando su cabeza ovalada de cabello negro y cortó. Luego, golpeó de nuevo, ahora directo en el pecho, abollando el traje. Luego otro, y otro, y otro más, varios golpes consecutivos con rapidez y fuerza, y cada uno dañaba, rompía o abollaba el traje de combate de Adonis con gran facilidad. Por último, jaló por completo su brazo derecho hacia atrás, apretó con fuerza su puño y entonces lanzó un golpe contundente directo al pecho de la armadura, mandando a volar a su objetivo. Adonis dio vueltas sin control en el aire, mientras su armadura se deshacía en el camino, dejando restos por todo el suelo, hasta que su cuerpo descubierto chocó contra la pared de otro edificio, quedándose estampado en ésta y aparentemente inconsciente; había sido totalmente derrotado.

-Pan comido. – Comentó relajada la chica rubia, sacudiéndose las manos una con la otra y descendiendo hasta colocar sus pies de nuevo en el suelo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se giró hacia Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, que la miraban fijamente desde lejos sin salir para nada de su asombro y emoción; Starfire estaba a punto de explotar.

-Hola chicos. – Saludó ella agitando su mano. – ¿Cómo están?

-¡Eso estuvo grandioso! – Gritó a todo pulmón la Tamaraniana, asustando al resto de sus compañeros. Sin espera, se lanzó hacia Súper Chica, abrazándola con fuerza y dando varias vueltas en el aire con ella. – ¡Eres increíble!, ¡grandiosa!, tus movimientos, tus golpes, tu velocidad, ¡tu hermoso cabello rubio natural!

Súper Chica sólo parpadeaba confundida ante la reacción de Starfire, aunque no parecía imponer mucha resistencia a como ella la abrazaba y hacia que giraran de esa forma. Normalmente un abrazo eufórico por parte de Starfire sería suficiente para dejar adolorido a cualquier por días, pero evidentemente la fuerza de Súper Chica le permitía resistirlo.

-Ah, gracias. – Murmuró un poco confundida la chica de azul una vez que la soltó; parecía un poco mareada por las vueltas.

Tomándose su cabeza y quedándose quieta para recuperarse, volteó hacia un lado, sólo para encontrarse de frente a Chico Bestia, que la veía fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojos tintineando como estrellas, y expresión embobada.

-¿En verdad eres la gran Súper Chica…? – Murmuró en voz baja.

-Ah, eso creo, al menos de que haya otra… - Intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción del chico verde.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Yo soy Chico Bestia y soy tú más grande fan en este mundo! – Mencionó emocionado, acercándosele rápidamente, y haciendo que ella se hiciera un poco hacia atrás.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte, Chico Bestia…

-Súper Chica sabe mi nombre….

Chico Bestia se sentía flotar entre nubes en ese momento, tanto que de seguro no sintió mucho el empujón que luego le dio Cyborg con fuerza, haciéndolo a un lado para colocarse frente a Súper Chica; ésta parecía un poco extrañada de las reacciones de todos. Cyborg también se veía emocionado, sonriendo ampliamente, e incluso se veía un poco sonrojado.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Víctor, pero puedes llamarme Cyborg. – Balbuceó tímidamente. Luego se aclaró un poco la garganta, intentando recuperar la compostura. – Yo soy, el más grande de aquí…

-Sí, puedo verlo. – Murmura divertida, viéndolo hacia arriba; en definitiva era el más alto de todos.

Súper Chica se elevó lentamente, suspendiéndose hasta tener su cara a la altura de él, y acariciarle un poco su cabeza rapada.

-Eres un grandote, fortachón.

Cyborg se puso totalmente rojo ante esto, provocando que una pequeña risita surgiera de los labios de Súper Chica. Starfire volvió a acercársele, tomándola de los hombros y girándola hacia ella en ese momento.

-¡Yo soy Starfire! – Le dijo con fuerza, casi gritando. – ¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?!

-Ah, claro. – Respondió ella con normalidad.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente con ilusión y volvió a abrazarla, volviendo a dar varias vueltas con rapidez.

Era obvio que los tres estaban realmente emocionados por la presencia de Súper Chica, más que si vieran a cualquier otro tipo de celebridad. Raven, por otro lado, no compartía del todo su entusiasmo. La hechicera permanecía alejada, parada en el mismo sitio, prefiriendo ver todo desde lejos. No era que no supiera quién era; ya había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de ella. Tampoco era que no le sorprendiera su presencia; de hecho, le intrigaba mucho. Simplemente, no sentía la necesidad de reaccionar al igual que sus compañeros, y rara vez lo hacía realmente.

Sin embargo, algo que parecía molestar un poco a la chica de piel gris, era el hecho de que, al parecer, todo el mundo se había olvidado de Robin por la emoción. En otras circunstancias de seguro hubieran corrido directo hacia él. Pero, nadie, a excepción de ella, notaba que el chico también se mantenía alejado del ajetreo. De hecho, seguía sentado en la banqueta, en el mismo sitio que había caído luego de ser golpeado por Adonis, mirando fijamente en dirección a donde estaban Súper Chica y los otros, notándose cierta desconfianza en su mirada. Sin tener que leer su mente, pera ella era obvio que no estaba del todo contento de haber sido salvado. De hecho, más bien algo parecía molestarlo

**Supergirl parte 2**

La Torre Titán no acostumbraba recibir muchas visitas. Así que, excepto por alguno de los Titanes Honorarios, o algún villano ocasional que los quisiera molestar en su propia casa, las visitas externas a la Torre Titán eran pocas. Por lo mismo, el tener sentada en su sala a alguien, que encima de todo era la famosa Súper heroína Súper Chica, causaba un gran revuelo en algunos de los chicos. Luego de verla en acción derrotando con gran facilidad a Adonis y su armadura mejorada, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban realmente emocionados con su presencia, y sin dudarlo la invitaron a pasar la tarde en su hogar.

- ¡No puedo creer que realmente conozca a Súper Chica en persona! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, continuando con su sonrisa embobada. Rápidamente sacó de entre sus cosas varios artículos que tenía de Súper Chica, enseñándoselos mientras los enumeraba. – Soy tu fan, ¡enserio! Tengo tus pósters autografiados, tu autobiografía, y estas tazas chistosas con tu cara.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules rió divertida al ver lo que el Titán hacía y decía; le parecía realmente una persona divertida. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón rojo circular de la sala, con Starfire a su derecha y Cyborg a su Izquierda. Raven también estaba sentada, pero en uno de los extremos del sillón, algo alejada del grupo. Pero el más alejado era Robin, que miraba todo desde la puerta de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada seria; seguía sin verse muy contento por la visita como los demás.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. – Agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente. – Pero yo nunca he escrito una autobiografía.

- Fue tan impresionaste lo que hiciste allá. – Agregó Starfire inmediatamente después; su expresión no era mucho mejor que la de Chico Bestia. – Es tan inspirador ver a una heroína de tu altura en acción.

- ¿Eso? No fue nada. – Comentó divertida, y entonces se paró del sofá de un salto, elevándose en el aire frente a ellos. – Una vez tenía a todo un ejército de bárbaros con garrotes y espadas, todos contra mí. Todo fue golpes, patadas, gritos y llantos. – Mientras contaba esto, comenzó a tirar golpes y patadas al aire, mientras era seguida por los ojos de su impactado público. – Pero no quiero aburrirlos con viejas historias como esa.

- Por favor, ¡abúrrenos! – Exclamó Cyborg rápidamente, aunque luego se sonrojó apenado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – No, quiero decir…

Súper Chica volvió a reír, y ante las peticiones de sus nuevos amigos, accedió a comenzar a contarles algunas historias, flotando frente a ellos de un lado otro, apoyado de algunas mímicas y movimientos mientras narraba; los tres Titanes la miraban fijamente con expectación.

Raven parecía un poco indiferente al asunto. Toda la emoción desbordante de sus compañeros era un poco exagerada para ella, pero lo que más le interesaba era la actitud de Robin. Mientras Starfire y los otros seguían en lo suyo, ella optó por ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su líder, que no se había movido de enfrente de la puerta desde que llegaron. Tal vez esperaba la primera excusa para salir de ahí, o simplemente quería mantenerse alejado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con raven a robin, parándose a su lado.

- Sí, claro.

La voz de Robin no apoyaba para nada su respuesta. Se le veía una notoria molestia y seriedad, incluso más de la que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Al voltear a ver de nuevo a los demás, Súper Chica estaba imitando que giraba con rapidez a un enemigo en el aire, y los otros giraban sus cabezas en la misma dirección y ritmo.

- Los chicos parecen muy impresionados con Súper Chica.

- ¿Tú no? – Preguntó Robin de la misma forma que antes.

- Supongo que una vez que ves a un superhéroe, los has visto a todos, no importa que tan más fuerte o veloz sea… o famoso.

- Y terminó en el hospital un mes. – Culminó la chica rubia su historia de esa forma, y se dejó caer de sentón al sillón entre Starfire y Cyborg, rebotando un poco en él. – Nunca supo qué lo golpeó.

Los tres Titanes le aplaudieron al mismo tiempo al terminar.

- ¡Eres impresionante! – Exclamó con fuerza la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente. – ¡Has participado en peleas de proporciones épicas para salvar al mundo!

- Nosotros también. – Comentó Raven en voz baja desde atrás, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Starfire continuó con lo que decía.

- ¿Robin y tú se conocían de antes?

- OH, sí. – Respondió Súper Chica, volteando a ver sobre su hombro al chico de antifaz. – Fuimos compañeros de aventuras en un par de ocasiones, ¿cierto, Dickie?

Exploto una lámpara por causa de los ponderes de raven, esta se quedo asombrada por la ultima palabra de súper chica y se la quedo mirando asombradamente.

La rubia le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta al llamarlo de esa forma, y ambos actos parecieron cambiar el estado de ánimo del joven de serio a extremadamente furioso.

- ¡No me llames Dickie! – Exclamó con fuerza, con algunas venas marcándose en su cabeza. Súper Chica, sin embargo, no le puso mucha atención, y continuó charlando.

-dime robin.-murmuro en vos baja raven al joven maravilla.- ¿Por qué ella sabe que te llamas así?-pregunto raven quien se sentía algo celosa. Pero este no le contesto

- Lo conocí cuando era un niño debilucho, pero lindo. No sé qué le pasó al crecer. Creo que pasó demasiado tiempo en esa cueva. Eso lo amargo un poco de seguro.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia asintieron con su cabeza, afirmando positivamente a lo que Súper Chica decía, más que nada para mostrarle que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto evidentemente hizo enojar más a Robin.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – Volvió a gritar, dando un paso al frente. – Mejor dinos, ¿qué te trajo realmente a Jump City?

- Creo que lo mismo que a ti, Dickie.

- ¡No me llames Dickie!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Robin.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de Súper Chica, aunque intentó disimularlo. Lentamente se fue alzando del sillón de nuevo, elevándose y luego parándose de nuevo, justo frente a Robin, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Igual que tú, me canse de ser sombra, quiero para variar obtener la gloria, la emoción. En otras palabras, también estoy lista para independizarme.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundido el petirrojo.

- Estoy hablando, de que… - Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, alzando sus brazos al aire. – ¡He venido a unirme a los Jóvenes Titanes!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar eso por casi un minuto, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes entre sí.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Robin luego de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. – Pero, espera, ¿a qué te refieres con…?

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – Interrumpió Cyborg, poniéndose de pie de un salto; una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

- ¡¿Súper Chica como una Joven Titán?! – Pronunció con fuerza Chico Bestia, parándose también y acercándosele de golpe a la heroína, mirándola con corazones a su alrededor. – ¡Eso sería grandioso!

Robin intentaba decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca, alguno de los chicos pronunciaba un cumplido o alusión positiva hacia la idea.

- ¡¿De verdad te unirás?! – Exclamó con fuerza Starfire, tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ilusión. – ¿Podremos ser compañeras de combate y de casa? ¿Luchar contra el mal en el día y pintarnos las uñas de noche? ¡Hay tanto que puedo aprender de ti!

- ¡Esperen!, ¡alto! – Gritó Robin a todo pulmón de golpe, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo voltearan a ver al mismo tiempo. – No es tan sencillo como sólo decir "vengo a unirme".

Todos los Titanes lo voltearon a ver confundidos ante sus palabras sin entender que era lo que acababa de decir. Algunos llegaron a verse entre ellos como preguntándose con sus miradas algún tipo de explicación; el ambiente se tensó de golpe.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó divertida la rubia, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Tengo que pasar algún tipo de novatada, prueba de valor o algo así?

- No, es sólo que… - Robin buscaba la manera de explicar lo que quería decir, pero… ¿qué quería decir exactamente? – Bueno… No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente.

Esas palabras confundieron todavía más a los Titanes

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Robin?! – Exclamó con fuerza Chico Bestia, acercándosele de golpe, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. – Súper Chica viene ofreciendo a unirse a nosotros, ¡Súper Chica!, ¿y tú le contestas "No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros actualmente"? ¡¿Acaso comiste queso expirado?!

- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo rápidamente el líder del equipo, liberándose de su agarre; estaba algo mareado luego de todas esas sacudidas.

- Sí, ¿y qué es eso de que no estamos aceptando nuevos miembros? – Preguntó Cyborg igual de confundido. – Aceptamos a más de treinta para pelear contra la Hermandad del Mal.

- Eso fue diferente.

Robin guardó silencio unos segundos. Él mismo sabía que lo que decía o había dicho no tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

- Con gusto puedes ser una Titán honoraria, o hay otro grupo, los Jóvenes Titanes Este…

- ¡Hey!, nada de honorarios. – Interrumpió rápidamente Súper Chica, alzando un dedo hacia él. – Y no quiero otro grupo, elegí especialmente éste porque tú fuiste mi inspiración para tomar esta decisión.

- Pues te equivocaste. Yo no vine a Jump City por lo que tú dices.

- Eso dices tú. Pero bueno, además de todo, he escuchado que esta ciudad es realmente divertida, y está llena de locos como el tipo de la armadura roja. – Rápidamente se giró hacia los demás, intentando tener su apoyo. – No creo que les venga mal otra mano, ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó Starfire con alegría. – Yo estaría encantada de tenerte aquí.

- Yo también. – Agregó Cyborg.

- ¡Y yo!, no se olviden de mí. – Dijo a su vez Chico Bestia, dando varios saltos con energía.

El apoyo de los tres era más que evidente desde el principio, pero para Robin sólo era muestra de que se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción y no estaban pensando bien las cosas

Una vez que Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia expresaron su opinión, y obviamente Robin también indirectamente, los ojos de todos se giraron hacia Raven; fue evidentemente para ella que esperaban que también dijera su punto de vista. La hechicera miró unos segundos a los chicos, y luego a Robin. Él no la veía como los demás, tal vez porque no quería presionarla a que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

- Bueno, son tres contra uno de todas formas. – Señaló Súper Chica, y entonces se le acercó al chico de antifaz, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él. – ¿Qué dices?

Robin se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado en silencio; no parecía querer responder esa pregunta. Ella volvió a reír por dentro por sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, Robin? ¿Te intimido? – Rió divertida, y entonces sin previo aviso, se puso en guardia de combate, alzando sus puños, y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes, no con la intención de golpearlo, de hecho eran lentos, y más que nada lo empujaba hacia atrás un poco; evidentemente era casi como estarlo picando. – No tienes por qué tenerme miedo, anda, arriba esa guardia, muéstrame lo que tienes.

El chico no pareció reaccionar bien al principio, pero luego comenzó a intentar quitarse los puños de encima, pero ella continuaba y continuaba con lo mismo sin detenerse, mientras reía entre golpe y golpe.

- ¡No!, ¡Para! – Le decía él con insistencia. – ¡Basta!

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que Robin se estaba enojando de más, y eso los ponía un poco nerviosos.

- Ah, creo que es mejor que no hagas eso… - Murmuró Starfire, acercándosele con cuidado. – ¿Qué tal si…?

- Pareces niña, anda. – Continuó Súper Chica sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de Starfire. – ¿Por qué no me quieres en tu súper equipo especial? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Dime, dime, dime…

- ¡Por qué tú no sabes lo que es trabajar en equipo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quitándose las manos de ella de encima.

Súper Chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, mirándolo fijamente confundida, y al igual que todos los demás se quedó completamente callada. Robin desvió su mirada, y entonces se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, se dirigió directo a la puerta de la sala, la cual se abrió a su paso.

- Robin… Espera… - Pronunció raven, intentando detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando la sala sumida en un profundo silencio incomodo.

- Bueno, creo que me pase un poco, ¿verdad? – Comentó con una risa nerviosa. – Oigan chicos, ¿qué tal si mientras Dickie piensa y toma una decisión, me enseñan un poco de su ciudad?

- Ah, ¿Algo así cómo un Tour turístico? – Preguntó Chico Bestia con duda.

- Algo así. Podemos surcar los cielos de un lado a otro toda la tarde. ¿Qué dicen?

- OH, pero yo no puedo volar. – Contestó Cyborg, rascándose la cabeza.

Súper Chica volvió a reír y se le acercó rápidamente, dándole un golpecito en su brazo.

- Hey, no te preocupes grandote, yo puedo cargarte sin problemas. – Le dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – Contestó éste a su vez, feliz y sonrojándose por completo.

De inmediato Cyborg y Chico Bestia se apuntaron a la propuesta. Raven y Starfire, por otro lado, se veían un poco más renuente; ambas miraban hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Robin, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba

- no gracias, yo me quedare. Los veré luego dijo la bruja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la sala. –

Starfire volteó un momento de nuevo a la puerta, y luego una vez más a ellos, sonriéndoles con delicadeza.

- Sí, andando…

Robin se había ido directo al gimnasio, dónde había estado justo esa misma mañana. En esta ocasión sin embargo, no se había molestado en cambiarse a su traje de entrenamiento, en su lugar se fue directo con su uniforme de siempre, aunque se retiró sus guantes y botas.

Primero comenzó con una rutina de abdominales. Iba por la repetición número treinta aproximadamente, cuando Raven apareció en la puerta. Él notó cuando ella llegó, pero no le dirigió la palabra hasta que terminó con el primer ejercicio, aproximadamente medio minuto después.

Luego de eso, se puso de pie con cuidado, y respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse y poder seguir. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó ahora con una sesión de sentadillos; Raven seguía de pie en la puerta sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo en silencio.

- No tenías que negarte a votar sólo para que no me molestara. – Comentó el chico maravilla mientras realizaba sus sentadillos.

- No voté simplemente porque no quise hacerlo. – Fue la respuesta sencilla de la hechicera.

Robin no contestó de nuevo, por lo que ella decidió abordarlo. Levito un poco para adentrarse al interior del gimnasio, y luego pararse a lado del Fulton.

- robin me estas preocupando. ¿Te ocurre algo?-

- No. – Respondió cortante entre respiros sin detenerse. – No es nada que te debas preocuparte.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo? – Le preguntó directamente.

Robin no contestó de inmediato, sino que continuó con sus sentadillos por un rato más hasta que terminó. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, estiró las piernas, y luego se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- No quise decirlo de esa forma. – Comenzó a explicarle; parecía más abierto a hablar de un tema que tenía más que ver con otra persona que con él, y eso Raven lo sabía muy bien. – Lo que ocurre es que Súper Chica es uno de los Superhéroes más poderosos que conozco. Gran fuerza, velocidad, rayos cálidos, inmune a todo. Ella nunca necesita que alguien le ayude, tú misma lo viste hace un momento. Está acostumbrada a lograr todo por su cuenta, y viene aquí para querer obtener la gloria que no consigue en Metrópolis. Una persona así no funciona en un equipo.

- Entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja. – ¿No será que te sientes amenazado por ella?

- ¿Qué? – Robin se sobresaltó confundido por su comentario.

- ¿Crees que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se impresionarán tanto por Súper Chica y sus habilidades, que si se uniera al equipo comenzarían a verla con más derecho a ser la líder que tú?

- ¡Claro que no! Tú sabes bien que… - Robin guardó silencio un segundo, como dudando, pero luego reafirmó lo que estaba por decir. – Tú sabes bien que esas cosas no me preocupan.

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, Súper Chica tiene la fuerza y velocidad que tú nunca, jamás tendrás, sin importar que tanto entrenes, hagas lagartijas, sentadillos, abdominales, o golpees el saco. Puede volar, arrojar rayos por los ojos, crear huracanes con su sola respiración; todo el mundo se sentiría intimidado por ella.

- ¡Yo no! – Exclamó con fuerza, aparentemente molesto, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro en silencio por casi un minuto. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro en todo ese tiempo; parecían estarse analizando mutuamente. Nadie más podía soportarle la mirada a Robin por mucho tiempo, pero eso era diferente entre ellos.

Luego de un rato de no decir nada, ni siquiera moverse, Raven sonrió ligeramente. La hechicera dio unos pasos con cuidado al frente hasta poder colocar su mano derecha sobre su hombro de manera amistosa; Robin solamente parpadeó confundido ante esto.

- Tú eres el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, Robin, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. – Comenzó a decir sin apartar su mano ni su sonrisa. – Fuiste quién nos convenció de unirnos a todos, el primero en confiar en Starfire y en mí aunque no tenías motivos para hacerlo. Incluso en un grupo de más de treinta personas, casi todos con poderes, tú sigues siendo el más indicado para dirigirnos. Eso no tiene que ver con la fuerza o la velocidad, sino con algo más importante. Has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo que eras cuando llegaste a esta ciudad. Debes de ser más seguro contigo mismo.

Robin le sonrió y la imitó del mismo modo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Gracias, Raven. Significa mucho para mí escucharlo.

Ambos intercambiaron algunas sonrisas y miradas por un par de segundos, y para finalizarlo raven le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven maravilla. Cuando esta lo soltó robin le volvió a soltar una sonrisa y se fue caminó de regreso a dónde había dejado sus guantes y botas; parecía que ya no iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, lo que demostraba dos cosas: que se había puesto a ejercitar para distraerse, y que Raven lo había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras, lo que la hacía sentir relativamente bien.

- ¿Te molestó también lo que ella dijo? – Le preguntó la Hechicera mientras lo seguía con la vista. – Sobre tus motivos para venir a Jump City.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas para colocarse de nuevo sus botas;

-¿Tú también piensas que dejé Ciudad Gótica porque ya no quería ser la sombra de alguien más? – Comentó con seriedad mientras ahora seguía con sus guantes.

- No. Pero nunca me has dicho abiertamente, es obvio para algunos llegar a suponer algo como eso. Pero no quiero que lo digas si tú no quieres.

- No es eso. – Murmuró en voz baja y entonces volteó a verla. – Hace tiempo te pedí que fueras honesta conmigo con el asunto de Trigon y entre otras cosas. Es justo que yo lo sea ahora. Te contaré la verdad de por qué dejé Ciudad Gótica…

Raven se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras. Robin no estaba bromeando, realmente tenía pensado contarle su verdad, y así lo hizo…

**La venganza de adonis**

Luego de recorrer la ciudad por cielo y tierra, ver el Gran Puente de la Bahía, el Centro Comercial Jump y demás sitios de interés, un Tour turístico por Jump City no podía terminar sin una visita al Rincón de la Pizza, la pizzería más grande de la ciudad y de la cual los Titanes eran clientes recurrentes. El grupo, acompañado de su hermosa visitante, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza en forma de Pizza, su lugar favorito. Jump City no era tan ostentosa y grande como Metrópolis, pero hasta ahora a Súper Chica parecía gustarle; mínimo se veía contento.

- Y ésta es la mejor Pizzería de la ciudad. – Comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia, parado en su silla con los brazos extendidos. – Debes de probar la pizza vegetariana.

- Nada de vegetariana. – Interrumpió Cyborg rápidamente, alzando un dedo. – Pediremos una de pepperoni, con salchicha, jamón y anchoas.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Exclamó rápidamente el chico verde. – ¡No vamos a comer eso!

- ¡Pues tampoco vamos a comer una Pizza para conejos!

- ¡Ni siquiera le das una oportunidad!

Súper Chica reía divertida al ver como ambos se peleaban; en verdad eran personas muy divertidas, y vivían en una ciudad muy pintoresca.

Starfire notó en ese momento que varias personas volteaban constantemente hacia su mesa y murmuraban entre ellos. Era obvio que no miraban directamente a su mesa, sino más bien a su invitada.

- Parece que muchas personas te reconocen, Súper Chica. – Comentó la Tamaraniana, sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar el comentario, Súper Chica volteó a ver a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta que todo el mundo se viraba hacia otro lado, como disimulando que no la habían visto.

- Debe ser por el traje. – Comentó despreocupada. – O esto realmente.

La rubia señaló a la "S" roja y amarilla en su pecho, su escudo distintivo, aunque no sólo de ella.

- Debe de ser increíble ser tan… Famosa.

- ¿Crees que soy famosa? – Preguntó soltando una risa ligera. – Bien, definitivamente dicen que tengo apariencia de cantante pop, pero no tengo la voz.

Starfire parpadeó confundida sin entender del todo su comentario.

- Oigan chicos. – Dijo con fuerza la chica de capa roja, llamándola atención de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. – Pidamos una mitad y mitad, ¿qué les parece? Y comeré un pedazo de ambas si eso los hace feliz.

- ¡Es una grandiosa idea! – Exclamó embobado el Chico Verde.

- No sé porque no lo pensé antes. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, ambos volteando a verla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo la pido.

- ¡No!, ¡Yo!

De un momento a otro, ambos Titanes se sumergieron en una fuerte carrera hacia la caja para ordenar la Pizza, empujándose y jalándose entre ellos para ganar. Súper Chica los miraba divertida mientras se alejaban, aunque Starfire no entendía qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia exactamente.

- Chicos, ¿quién los entiende?, ¿cierto? – Comentó animada la rubia, volteándose hacia la pelirroja.

- Sí, chicos. – Contestó ésta a su vez, riendo de manera nerviosa. – Oye, Súper Chica…

- Tú puedes llamarme Kara, pero sólo cuando estemos a solas.

- Bien… Kara… ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste de Robin?

- ¿Qué de todo? ¿Qué era un chico lindo de pequeño? Bueno, todos los son cuando son niños, pero cuando crecen…

- No, no. – Interrumpió rápidamente, agitando sus brazos. – Me refiero a…. Me refiero a si es cierto que Robin vino a esta ciudad porque se cansó de ser la sombra de alguien más en su casa. No entiendo el significado de la palabra "sombra" en esa oración. Robin no me parece una sombra, y tú tampoco.

En la mente de Starfire obviamente aparecía la imagen de una sombra, una silueta oscura, que a su vez la hacía pensar que Raven cuando se ponía totalmente oscura al usar su magia, y llegó a pensar que el comentario tenía que ver algo como eso. Era obvio que alguien externo, aún no familiarizado con todas las metáforas o dichos de la Tierra, se confundiera al escuchar frases como esa.

- No lo tomes literal. – Intentó explicarse. – Lo creas o no, yo también soy extraterrestre, por así decirlo, pero ya con los años aprendí la forma en la que hablan aquí. Al decir lo que dije, quise decir que Robin y yo somos, o más bien fuimos, entrenados y acogidos por un Súpero Héroe más grande, más famoso y más poderoso, de cierto modo. Y para la gente, somos los "ayudantes", no los héroes. Eso significa ser la sombra de alguien más. ¿Entiendes?

- Eso creo.

Le parecía haber entendido la idea general. En algunas ocasiones había oído mencionar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg que Robin antes trabaja con un famoso Héroe, tal vez uno de los más grandes del mundo, aunque nunca le habían contado la historia completa, y ella tampoco la había preguntado.

- Sobre si es el motivo por el cual Dickie dejó Gótica… - Súper Chica se detuvo en ese momento, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo; una parvada de aves pasaba volando sobre ellas en ese momento. – No lo sé en realidad. Él nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente hasta donde sé, y por lo que veo tampoco a ustedes se los ha dicho. No lo tomes a mal, él es así. Eso lo aprendió de su mentor.

- ¿Entonces porque dijiste eso? Creo que a Robin no le agradó.

- Oye, sólo estaba jugando. – Rió nerviosa. – Molestándolo por así decirlo.

- ¿Entonces era mentira que te sientes también una sombra?

Guardó silencio sin poder contestarle su pregunta. - Supongo que en parte era mentira, pero también logro entender un poco cómo se siente eso. – Susurró en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado. – Pero oye, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Hay algo entre Dickie y tú?

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sorprendida la Tamaraniana, sonrojándose de golpe y mirando hacia la mesa. – No, no, no. Yo, él, bueno…

- Bueno, Robin… Él es una persona muy importante para mí, ¡para todos quiero decir! Lo es para…..yo antes amaba a robin, o eso creía. Pero robin y raven se casaron.-

-¡QUE!-dijo muy asombrada kara.

-bueno no realmente aquí en la tierra, sino en el hogar de raven. Aquí no es como si estuvieran casados, pero son novios y actúan como pareja…si me entiendes.-dijo starfire mientras levantaba su mirada hacia kara

-y si aun lo amas, porque no luchas por el.

-raven es mi mejor amiga, ellos se aman y además el no me ama. Creo que tal vez todo lo que sentía por el era simplemente "atracción" como lo llaman aquí…

En ese momento las palabras de Starfire fueron interrumpidas sintió como algo escondía el sol sobre ella, cubriendo su mesa en la sombra. Rápidamente ambas Súper Heroínas alzaron su mirada, sólo para ver como un enorme objeto caía en picada hacia dónde ellas estaban.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó con fuerza Súper Chica, y entonces ambas reaccionaron lanzándose cada una hacia un lado para esquivar fuera lo que fuera.

El objeto cayó de golpe sobre su mesa, destruyéndola por completo. Pero no sólo eso, golpeó con fuerza el suelo de la terraza, y éste se desquebrajó. Parecía que las columnas que soportaban el peso también se habían desquebrajado y no soportarían mucho. Las personas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el interior del restaurante, antes de toda la terraza en forma de pizza se desplomara a tierra. Para cuando eso paso, Súper Chica y Starfire ya se encontraban suspendidos en el aire sobre tal destrucción.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – Dijo con fuerza Cyborg, corriendo desde adentro del edificio hacia la terraza, aunque ésta ya no existía, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse, si no fuera porque Chico Bestia lo detuvo como pudo.

Una vez que todo el polvo levantado por la destrucción se disipó, los Titanes fueron capaces de ver con claridad lo qué había provocado el desastre. El objeto no era un objeto realmente, era una persona, enorme, vestida con una gran armadura roja, la cual todos reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡¿Listos para el segundo round, Titanes?! – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando sus brazos al aire, y varias partes de su traje brillaron de nuevo.

- ¡Adonis! – Exclamó sorprendido Cyborg al verlo

- ¡¿Cómo reparó su armadura tan rápido?! – Preguntó sorprendido el chico verde.

- Olvida eso. ¿No debería de estar en prisión o algo así?

- Ah… - Chico Bestia alzó un dedo, pensando. – Creo que lo dejamos implícito…

-Creo que la Pizza tendrá que esperar. – Comentó Cyborg con seriedad al tiempo que de un salto caía entre los escombros de la terraza, convertía su brazo derecho en su arma láser, y luego lo apuntaba con ella directamente.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pequeño colibrí para poder bajar y luego volver a la normalidad justo al lado de su compañero.

-Veo que te gusta recibir golpes, amigo. – Comentó confiado. – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a nuestra arma secreta?

Al decir eso, Starfire y Súper Chica descendieron un poco, quedando sobre Cyborg y Chico Bestia; éste último señalaba a Súper Chica con su dedo índice.

- Sí, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto para retar de nuevo a Súper Chica, ¿o sí? – Agregó Cyborg sin bajar su arma. – Te pateara el trasero hasta China de nuevo.

- Basta, chicos. – Comentó ella a su vez un poco apenada.

- No lo creo. – Rió divertido Adonis; parecía demasiado confiado pese a ver sido derrotado contundentemente hace sólo unas horas atrás. – Porqué éste nuevo traje es mucho mejor que el anterior, especialmente para vengarme de la chiquilla imprudente.

- Oye, yo no quiero problemas. – Comentó Súper Chica, colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para otro día? Estoy paseando con mis amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Súper Boba? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo?

- ¡¿Miedo?! Súper Chica no le tiene miedo a nada. – Contestó rápidamente Chico Bestia. – ¿Cierto?

- Bueno…

- Sí, muéstrale quien manda aquí, Súper Chica. – Agregó Cyborg de la misma forma, sin dejarla decir nada.

Kara dudó un poco y entonces volteó a ver a Starfire a su lado, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bien, era bueno que Robin no estuviera ahí, así que no tendría más motivos para afirmar que no sabía trabajar en equipo. Suspiró resignada, se estiró un poco y se colocó en posición.

- Muy bien amigo, terminemos con esto rápido. – Dijo con forzado entusiasmo y entonces se le lanzó encima a toda velocidad.

- Eso mismo digo. – Contestó el villano sonriendo ligeramente, aunque su máscara lo cubría.

La escena pareció una repetición de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Adonis lanzaba golpe tras golpe, y Súper Chica los esquivaba, moviéndose con gran agilidad en el aire; aunque en esta ocasión la súper heroína de cabellos rubios no se veía tan animada como antes, y a la vez Adonis no se vía tan desesperado. Algo no estaba bien, y Starfire pareció ser la única en detectarlo a simple vista.

- ¡Eso es! – Gritó con fuerza Chico Bestia. – Adonis no puede verle ni el polvo.

- Acabará con este tipo en un parpadeo, ya lo verán. – Agregó Cyborg igual de entusiasta.

Starfire seguía sin estar convencida de lo que pasaba, y por lo tanto en esa ocasión no compartía las energías de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato de golpear y esquivar, Súper Chica cambió el papel, deteniendo un puño de Adonis como si nada y luego empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta casi hacerlo caer entre los escombros.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? – Murmuró un poco seria, mirándolo fijamente. – No le veo nada mejorado a tu trajecito, para mí es exactamente el mismo de antes.

- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó divertido el villano. – ¿Porqué no intentas atacarme ahora y te demuestro las mejoras?

- Cómo quieras.

Súper Chica apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces se preparó para dar el contraataque. Se abalanzó rápidamente contra su enemigo, lista para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Adonis sólo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, prácticamente esperándola.

- Eso es, ¡ya eres mía! – Exclamó con fuerza justo cuando ella ya estaba cerca, y en ese momento una compuerta en el pecho de Adonis se abrió, revelando una pequeña cavidad por la que se asomaba un objeto de color verde, que parecía brillar con fuerza, como una piedra fosforescente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida la rubia al ver esto. Intentó detenerse, pero el propio impulso que llevaba su vuelo la hizo prácticamente estamparse contra Adonis.

Éste, a su vez, la tomó con fuerza, apretándola contra él con sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro quedara contra esa piedra brillante. Súper Chica comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, al parecer de dolor, y sus brazos y piernas colgaban, como si no tuviera energías. Si no fuera por el agarre de Adonis, de seguro se desplomaría en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Preguntó Starfire atónita al ver esto.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg también se sorprendieron; Adonis la tenía en su poder, ¿pero cómo? Fue entonces cuando Chico Bestia logró divisar qué era lo que Adonis tenía en su pecho, y su descripción encajaba perfectamente con lo que había oído en alguna ocasión que era la debilidad de los Kryptonianos como ella.

- ¡Es Kryptonita! – Dijo rápidamente en voz alta. – Eso anula sus poderes, ¡debemos salvarla!

- ¡Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes! – Les advirtió Adonis. – Con la Kryptonita, Súper Boba es tan vulnerable como cualquier chiquilla normal. Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más fuerte, y todos sus huesos se harán polvo.

Dicha esa amenaza, apretó un poco su agarré, lo que provocó que la Súper Chica soltara un chillido de dolor. Encima de todo, la estaba sujetando casi como escudo humano, por lo que era imposible hacer algo contra él. Los tres Titanes no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y bajar sus brazos. Adonis sonrió triunfante por su aparente victoria.

Cuando Robin y Raven llegaron a los escombros de la Pizzería, la policía ya tenía acordonada el área. La terraza de la pizzería se había desmoronado por algo que cayó del cielo, o eso era lo que las personas habían declarado. También habían dicho otra cosa: Súper Chica estaba sentada en la terraza cuando eso pasó. Si ella estaba ahí, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg debieron de haberlo estado también. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de ellos en ese lugar.

Ambos Titanes se movían entre los escombros con cuidado, buscando alguna pista. Robin moviéndose de una piedra a otra, y Raven flotando sobre él para ver todo desde el aire. Sin embargo, no había mucho que ver realmente; sólo rocas, cemento, mesas y sillas rotas.

- Esto fue obra de Adonis sin duda. – Comentó Raven desde los aires, y luego bajó hasta pararse sobre un pilar que aún seguía de pie.

Robin sacó su comunicador, abriéndolo y comenzando a hablar por él para intentar comunicarse con sus amigos.

- Titanes, respondan. – Exclamó con fuerza sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. – Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, respondan.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no había respuesta de su parte. Robin no necesitó más para saber que algo estaba mal.

- Adonis debió de habérselos llevado.

- ¿Cómo Adonis pudo derrotarlos si Súper Chica estaba con ellos? – Señaló Raven incrédula.

Robin comenzaba a tener una teoría qué podría explicar cada interrogante. Activó en su comunicador una función para rastrear energías y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar. Lo que sospechaba se mostró en la pantalla claramente.

- Detecto rastros de un tipo desconocido de radiación. – Comentó con expresión seria.

- ¿Desconocido?

Robin asintió con su cabeza, caminando con lentitud hacia un lado, hacia dónde parecía que iba dicho rastro.

- Pero yo sé lo que es. – Afirmó con firmeza, volteando a ver a su compañera. – Kryptonita.

Raven parpadeó sin entender. A simple vista parecía no estar familiarizada con la palabra, y Robin se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que pasó a explicarse.

- Es un mineral radioactivo proveniente del planeta natal de Súper Chica. Bloquea por completos sus poderes y la debilita. De seguro Adonis la uso para derrotarla y luego tomarla como escudo para forzar a Starfire y los otros a rendirse.

Escuchar eso por primera vez no era tan fácil de entender por cualquiera, pero la Hechicera era más inteligente que cualquiera. El punto de todo era que Adonis tenía consigo un arma secreta que puso en desventaja a sus contrincantes… Otra vez. Pero en esa ocasión estaban hablando de una planeación que resultaba un poco extraña viniendo del villano del que hablaban.

- ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado Adonis la Kryptonita?

- Creo saber de dónde, o más bien de quién…-dijo robin.

En una de las bodegas del puerto, alejada de todo el ajetreo que Adonis había hecho en el centro, se veía algo de movimiento cuando no debía de ser así. Adonis los había llevado hasta ahí bajo la amenaza de hacerle daño a Súper Chica, sujetándola contra él como un escudo humano todo el tiempo. Ella, por el efecto de la Kryptonita, no era siquiera capaz de moverse. Los chicos accedieron a ir, prácticamente como rehenes, pues no podían dejar sola a su nueva amiga en esa situación. Una vez ahí, Adonis los hizo entrar en lo que parecía ser una en una especie de caja sin paredes, o al menos no las tenía al principio, pues en cuanto entraron ahí, cuatro paredes, que más bien eran campos de fuerza de color rojizo, los rodearon y atraparon; era una jaula.

Luego de eso, Adonis colgó a Súper Chica, sujetada de las muñecas por una cadena, y a la Kryptonita junto con ella para que no pudiera hacer nada.

- ¿Enserio crees que esto nos detendrá? – Vociferó Cyborg, convirtiendo su brazo en un arma láser, y apuntando a la barrera. – Estaremos afuera en un segundo.

La joven mitad máquina disparó su rayo con fuerza y éste se fue directo hacia una de las paredes, pero el campo de fuerza pareció absolverlo, desapareciendo y quedándose intacto. Esto los dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

- Déjenme intentarlo. – Agregó Starfire, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Cubrió sus manos de energía, y comenzó a atacar con rapidez hacia la barrera consecutivamente, pero dio el mismo resultado: el campo de fuerza parecía absorber su energía.

- Eso sí que es extraño. – Comentó confundida la Tamaraniana.

- ¡Es mi turno! – Exclamó con energía Chico Bestia, y en ese momento se transformó en una enorme ballena, esperando poder romper su prisión.

Sin embargo, su plan no salió como lo esperaba, pues en su lugar terminó aplastado entre las paredes de su cárcel, y a la vez aplastando a sus compañeros contra ellas, casi asfixiándolos. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta de esto.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró apenado, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Te sugiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le gritó con fuerza su compañero intentando recuperarse. – Como sea, algo no está bien aquí…

- Lo sé, estamos atrapados en esta cosa, y Súper Chica está indefensa.

- No se refiere a eso. – Escucharon como Starfire comentaba de pronto con notoria seriedad. Ella estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el campo de fuerza que los rodeaba. – Esto es demasiado elaborado para Adonis.

El chico de piel verde pareció no comprender a que se refería, pero era evidente que tanto ella como Cyborg estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Armadura súper mejorada, Kryptonita, escondite secreto, campo de fuerza a prueba de nosotros. – Comenzó a enumerar el chico mitad robot. – Esto es más de lo que uno esperaría de un villano como Adonis.

- ¡Los estoy escuchando! – Contestó molesto éste a su vez, volteándolos a ver.

- Habla de una vez. ¿Para quién estás trabajando ahora?

- Yo no diría trabajando. – Escucharon como una voz grave pronunciaba desde un lado de la bodega, llamando la atención de los Titanes. – Es más bien, un intercambio equitativo.

De entre las sombras, una persona surgió, seguido por cinco robots de color azul que flotaban detrás de él, aparentemente armados con armas láser y misiles. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, con un traje blanco y abultado, un gorro también blanco en la cabeza y unos anteojos redondos y rojos que le escondían los ojos. Su piel, lo poco que se le podía ver del rostro, era pálida y arrugada. En cuanto apreció, Starfire y los otros lo reconocieron de inmediato.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Titanes. – Saludó con una amplia sonrisa en recién llegado, caminando hacia sus "invitados", y sonriéndoles con ligera malicia. Fue seguido por sus cinco robots desde cerca. – No desde nuestro último enfrentamiento en Paris.

- ¡Chang! – Exclamó Cyborg molesto. – Debí de haber sabido que tú estabas detrás de la armadura mejorada de Adonis.

Chang rió divertido, y se acercó hacia la joven mitad robot, parándose justo delante de él, aunque con el campo de fuerza entre ellos, mirándolo fijamente casi retándolo. Cyborg lo miró con molestia, manteniéndose firme.

- No habrás creído que realmente él sólo había hecho ese gran traje de batalla, ¿o sí?

- Oiga. – Exclamó Adonis desde atrás, aparentemente molesto ahora ese comentario.

- Debiste de haberlo adivinado desde antes, querido Cyborg. – Continuó el villano. – Apliqué en ella parte de tu tecnología que aprendí gracias a Sangre.

El Titán se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido; por eso algo le parecía familiar en la estructura del nuevo traje de batalla, pero nunca pensó que parte de su tecnología podría haber sido usada ella. Después de todo, ¿cómo hubiera podido Adonis obtenerla? Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Hermano Sangre había hecho que Chang aplicara su tecnología, que había obtenido cuando se infiltró en la Colmena, en él mismo para convertirse en un humano mitad Cyborg. Ahora, él la había usado para hacer esa armadura; ese maldito.

Chang se olvidó de ellos y se dirigió ahora hacia donde Súper Chica estaba colgada. Se le veía realmente mal, débil, adormilada; el efecto de la Kryptonita era devastador en ella. Chang se paró de frente, mirándola de arriba abajo, como analizándola.

- Así que tú eres Súper Chica. Es la primera vez en todos estos años que puedo estar así de cerca de un Kryptoniano.

- ¿Quiere mi autógrafo? – Murmuró con desgano la rubia, teniendo los ojos cerrados. – Suélteme una mano y con gusto se lo daré.

- Quiero más que eso, mi pequeña. – Le contestó divertido, sonriendo ampliamente con malicia.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Chang?! – Le gritó Starfire con fuerza, cargando sus manos de energía, aunque bien sabía que no era capaz de repeler el campo de fuerza.

- ¡Déjala ir! – Agregó Chico Bestia de igual forma. – ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

El Profesor parecía ignorar sus gritos y amenazas. La verdad, se encontraba muy emocionado por la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

- Mis queridos Titanes, ustedes van a ser testigos de un importante avance para la ciencia humana. – Comenzó a declarar el villano, mientras caminaba hacia un lado, a dónde había una enorme sabana oscura, cubriendo un objeto de gran tamaño. – Conoceremos cuál es la naturaleza verdadera del cuerpo de un Kryptoniano y qué provoca que los rayos del sol les otorgue esos enormes poderes. Tengo la teoría de que es un proceso similar al de las plantas. Las células del cuerpo de los Kryptonianos absorben los fotones de la luz, y los convierten en energía.

- Bien, ya lo descifraste, felicidades. – Murmuró molesta Súper Chica, mirándolo de reojo a como sus fuerzas le permitían. – ¿Puedo irme?

Chang rió divertido ante la actitud de la Súper Heroína.

- Eso es apenas la teoría. – Explicó, al tiempo que tomaba la sabana oscura con una mano, y la retiraba de un jalón, dejando al aire una extraña máquina, de apariencia casi tenebrosa. – Aún falta la comprobación.

La máquina era de gran tamaño, compuesta de un asiento con unos controles, y al frente varios brazos mecánicos con diferentes instrumentos en las puntas, en donde se podían distinguir bisturís, picos, láser, cuchillos largos y afilados, agujas, y demás. Parecía realmente una máquina sacada de alguna película de terror.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Susurró Chico Bestia atónito.

- Maldito loco, ¡¿piensas diseccionarla acaso?! – Exclamó furioso Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

- Si la Kryptonita me lo permite, por su puesto. Si puedo dar con el origen de la mutación que posee el ADN de los Kryptonianos, podría crearse un ejército entero de Súper hombres. ¿Se imaginan las posibilidades?

- Únete al club. – Interrumpió Súper Chica, volteándolo a ver con una expresión seria. – No eres el primer chiflado en pensar eso. Y tu maquinita no me asusta.

La de los ojos azules se quedó viendo la máquina fijamente. La verdad tenía una apariencia muy desagradable, pero no le atemorizaba como bien había afirmado. Aunque, tal vez debería, pues con la Kryptonita su cuerpo era tan vulnerable a ese tipo de objetos como cualquier otro terrícola. - -Todo esto es muy interesante, Profesor. – Comentó Adonis, luego de soltar un fuerte bostezo.

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bien, tú querías a los Titanes, ¿o no? – Le contestó al tiempo que presionaba algunos botones en la consola. – Ahí los tienes, has lo que quieras con ellos.

- OH, sí. Eso me gusta. – Exclamó divertido, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda y entonces caminó hacia la jaula, seguido por detrás por los robots de Chang. – ¿Quién será el primero?

- Te crees muy rudo cuando tu enemigo está en una jaula, ¿verdad? – Comentó Cyborg con firmeza, y sus amigos detrás de él se mantuvieron de la misma forma. – Sácanos de aquí y veremos qué puedes hacer.

- Qué bocón. Con gusto te haría pedazos con mis propios puños, pero por ahora, ¿qué te parece si hago esto?

De pronto, presionó uno de los botones de la consola que controlaba el campo de fuerza, y entonces éste comenzó a brillar, y de él surgieron varios choques de electricidad directo hacia los tres, comenzando a cubrir sus cuerpos con esa energía, haciendo que gritaran de dolor y se retorcieran un poco.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Aaaaaah! – Exclamó entre quejidos Chico Bestia, cayendo de rodillas.

- Sí, ¡giman basuras! – Adonis comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante el espectáculo.

Al mismo tiempo, Chang, tomó los controles de su máquina, y comenzó a acercar sus brazos mecánicos hacia Súper Chica, la cual simplemente veía acercársele esos filos instrumentos más y más, sin siquiera pestañar, mientras oía de fondo los gritos y quejidos de sus nuevos amigos.

Un búmeran rojo y amarillo se dirigió de golpe directo a la consola del campo de fuerza, encajándose en ella y luego explotando justo frente al rostro Adonis, al mismo tiempo que varias cuchillas hechas de energía oscura atacaron consecutivamente los brazos mecánicos de la máquina de Chang, destruyéndolos antes de que alguno lograra tocar a Súper Chica. Los rayos que atacaban a los Titanes se esfumaron, al igual que las paredes que los aprisionaban. Ambos villanos, totalmente confundidos, voltearon hacia el origen de los ataques, más específicamente a una viga sobre ellos, en la cual se encontraba parado Robin, con Raven suspendida a su lado.

- Lamentamos interrumpir su fiesta. – Exclamó el líder de los Titanes con firmeza. La caballería había llegado.

- ¡Robin!, ¡Raven! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Starfire, alzando su cabeza como pudo al sentirse libre.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Dickie? – Murmuró Súper Chica en voz baja, alzando su mirada lentamente con cierta debilidad. Una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Los salvadores bajaron rápidamente hasta colocar sus pies en tierra. Robin clavó su mirada de golpe en Chang, notándose ligeramente molesto por su presencia. Su teoría había sido acertada después de todo.

- Chang. – Murmuró en voz baja, sacando rápidamente su báculo y preparándose para atacar con él en cuanto fuera necesario. – Sabía que estabas detrás de esto. Sólo había una persona en Jump City que podía perfeccionar de tal modo la Armadura de Adonis, y a la vez tener conocimiento de la Kryptonita. Pero no contaste con el rastro de radiación distintivo que ésta deja a su paso.

- Muy astuto, Chico Maravilla. – Comentó en voz baja el villano del traje blanco, dando unos pasos lentos hacia atrás. – Pero tal vez no tanto…

Rápidamente, Chang sacó de atrás una pistola de rayos, tomándola con la mano izquierda. Todos los Titanes reaccionaron, listos para defenderse, pero inmediatamente después se detuvieron en seco, pues el villano se encontraba apuntando con su arma no hacia ellos, sino hacia Súper Chica, colgada justo a un lado de él.

- Quietos todos. Un paso en falso y Súper Chica será Súper Dona.

Nadie se movió. Súper Chica estaba muy débil por la Kryptonita. Un disparo de esa arma de seguro le atravesaría el cuerpo. Todos se encontraban prácticamente al otro lado de la bodega, Robin y Raven especialmente estaban más lejos, y los otros tenían a Adonis entre ellos y el rehén. Raven podría intentar usar su magia para quitarle su arma a Chang, pero era muy arriesgado. Un error podría costarle la vida a alguien.

- Toma a Súper Chica y la Kryptonita. – Le ordenó Chang a Adonis sin bajar su arma. – Nos iremos de aquí por la puerta de atrás, y ninguno nos seguirá.

Adonis asintió con su cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba la Súper Heroína. Los Titanes miraban fijamente a Chang, y éste los miraba a ellos. La atención de todos estaba en otra parte, y no en ella. Súper Chica alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente el arma que le apuntaba directamente. Intentó concentrarse, enfocarse en esa arma, intentar sacar fuerzas de alguna parte, intentar que la Kryptonita no le impidiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojizo ligero; lo estaba logrando. Dos pequeños rayos de energía surgieron de sus ojos, más débiles que los que normalmente creaba cuando tenía todo su poder, pero lo suficiente como para quemar un poco la mano de Chang y obligarlo a soltar su arma justo después de vociferar un grito de dolor.

Ese era el momento de actuar.

- ¡Titanes!, ¡Al Ataque! – Gritó Robin con fuerza, y a su llamado todos sus compañeros se lanzaron al frente.

Chang rápidamente presionó un botón rojo en su traje, y los Robots que lo seguían se dirigieron de golpe hacia los Titanes, comenzando a atacarlos con varios rayos láser que comenzaron a esquivar con rapidez. Sin espera. Cyborg comenzó a atacarlos con su arma láser a su vez, Starfire con sus esferas de energía, volando hacia un lado y otro de la bodega. Raven se cubría con su magia y luego contraatacaba, y Chico Bestia se convertía en un enorme Dinosaurio, golpeando a algunos de los robots con su cola. Robin por su parte, se dirigió hacia Súper Chica con la intención de liberarla.

- ¡No tan rápido chiquillo! – Exclamó Adonis con fuerza, colocándose frente a él al tiempo que su armadura se transformaba en su versión mejorada.

Robin se detuvo rápidamente, colocándose en posición de batalla. Era obvio que no podría hacerle frente a Adonis y su traje mejorado. Si lo hacía, el resultado de seguro sería el mismo.

- Tú y yo nos iremos de aquí, cariño. – Afirmó Chang, bajando a Súper Chica y soltándola, aunque aún seguía con sus manos aprisionadas, y la Kryptonita pegada a su cuerpo.

La colocó sobre su hombro, y entonces comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás, dejando a sus espaldas toda la pelea. Robin intentó alcanzarlo al ver esto, pero de nuevo Adonis le cubrió el camino.

- ¡¿Creías que bromeaba?!

El hombre de armadura comenzó a arrojarle varios golpes consecutivos al Titán, mismos que éste comenzó a esquivar con su característica agilidad, retrocediendo con saltos cortos pero bien planeados. Se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez, pero ese nuevo encuentro se lo confirmaba. El traje mejorado de Adonis lo hacía mucho más fuerte, pero evidentemente lo hacía más lento al mismo tiempo; Robin tenía una ventaja en ese sentido, sólo tenía que pensar en una forma de usarlo a su favor.

- Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? – Pronunció Súper Chica con debilidad, mientras era llevada por Chang contra su voluntad.

- Soy un hombre de planes, no de acción, chiquilla. – Contestó él a su vez, algo agitado.

- No me digas… – Rió ligeramente la rubia al escucharlo. – Pues creo que tus planes no salen siempre tan bien al parecer… ¿no?

Chang estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando tuvo que frenar de golpe, al ver como una extraña energía de color negro se concentraba en el suelo más adelante, y luego se alzaba, comenzando a tomar una forma humana, y aclarándose y dejando a la vista la capa azul y los ojos brillantes de Raven.

- ¿Vas algún lado, Chang? – Le preguntó la hechicera con seriedad.

- ¿No pueden dejarme solo ni un segundo?

En ese momento, presionó otro de los botones de su traje, y de inmediato dos armas láser aparecieron en el techo, apuntando directo a Raven; en verdad Chang había equipado bien su nuevo escondite. Rápidamente la hechicera creó un campo de fuerza con una mano para repeler los rayos, y luego con la otra creó dos picos de energía que se dirigieron directo a las armas, destruyéndolas sin problema una detrás de la otra. Chang había aprovechado ese momento para acercarse a la puerta posterior y abrirla.

- ¡No tan rápido! – Gritó Raven con fuerza, y sus ojos parecieron brillar como una respuesta a su grito.

Rápidamente alzó su mano hacia Chang, dirigiendo su energía hacia las piernas de éste, jalándolo y provocando que se tropezara. Chang, Súper Chica y la Kryptonita terminaron cayendo al suelo, aunque ésta última se desprendió. Chang intentó recuperarse rápidamente, lo suficiente para ver como la Kryptonita rodaba hasta quedar justo a los pies de Raven, quien la tomó con una mano frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

- Creo que guardaré esto por ti. – Comentó con una sonrisa la Titán, y entonces introdujo su mano, con todo y Kryptonita, en el interior de su capa, haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad de ésta, hasta desaparecer. Un buen truco de magia… ¿o no?

- ¡No! – Exclamó atónito el villano al ver esto.

Un vistazo rápido a Súper Chica le contestó su interrogante. Ésta seguía en el suelo, pero entonces comenzó a moverse ligeramente, hasta sentarse. Sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia las cadenas que la aprisionaban, mismas que se hicieron pedazos con un sólo jalón rápido de sus manos. Esto dejó helado a Chang.

La batalla continuaba al mismo tiempo. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se encargaban de los robots de Chang, los cuales ya estaban prácticamente derrotados. Por su parte, Robin seguía casi jugando al gato y el ratón con Adonis. Intentando esquivarlo, huir de él e intentar confundirlo.

- ¡Deja de huir cobarde! – Gritó con fuerza el villano mientras lo seguía, prácticamente destruyendo todo a su camino.

Robin subió rápidamente a unas cajas apiladas, y luego sacó su gancho con la intención de dispararlo hacia las vigas de arriba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Adonis comenzó a destruir las cajas con sus puños, rompiendo el soporte del héroe y provocando que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Adonis dio un largo salto, cayendo de pie prácticamente sobre él, con sus enormes pies a los costados de su enemigo.

- Ahora sí. – Exclamó Adonis confiado, alzando su puño, listo para propinarle el golpe final al Petirrojo. – ¡Prepárate a convertirte en costal de polvo de huesos!

Rápidamente abalanzó su puño derecho directo hacia él, con toda la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y por lo tanto posiblemente hacerlo pedazos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, no pudo siquiera tocar a Robin, pues a menos de medio metro de alcanzar su objetivo, su puño se detuvo de pronto. Pero no por sí solo, sino detenido por una mano con la fuerza suficiente para detener su avance, la mano de una persona parada a su lado, la mano de un brazo cubierto con la tela azul de la manga de su traje. Adonis volteó a ver atónito hacia su derecha, divisando de inmediato la capa roja ondeante de la causante de que su ataque fuera parado, y sus ojos grandes y azules, puestos en él con una expresión seria y dura.

- Espero que hables por ti, amigo. – Exclamó en voz baja la Súper Heroína de cabellos rubios, la gran Súper Chica.

Adonis se sobresaltó sorprendido y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente totalmente estupefacto.

- ¡¿Estás libre?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde está…?

Volteó rápidamente hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a Chang o a la Kryptonita, pero sólo divisó a un lado como Raven tenía aprisionado al profesor con su energía oscura, y ni rastros de su arma secreta, y al otro, el resto de los Titanes ya habían acabado por completo con los robots de Chang, y sus pedazos se encontraban por toda la bodega. Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer el rostro del villano; una vez más adivinaba con facilidad en que situación se encontraba.

- Gracias, Kara. – Agradeció Robin, poniéndose de nuevo de pie, y sonriéndole a la chica que ya lo había salvado dos veces en un solo día, curiosamente del mismo enemigo en ambas.

- Ey, con esta vamos dos a una. – Comentó divertida mirándolo de reojo. Aparentemente se refería a que ella lo había salvado dos veces, y él sólo una. – Aún no estamos a mano.

La rubia se alzó un poco en el aire, apretando sus puños con fuerza, y clavado sus ojos directo en su enemigo, el cual parecía de nuevo sumido en el miedo.

- ¿En qué estábamos? – Comentó divertida. – Ah sí, me dijiste que te atacara y así vería de qué eras capaz, ¿no?

Sin esperar más, se lanzó como bala hacia él. Adonis, casi a ciegas, tiró un golpe al frente, mismo que Súper Chica esquivó, girando hacia un lado, colocándose a la zurda de Adonis, para luego lanzarle una patada con fuerza, misma que lo golpeó en el brazo, rompiéndolo y a la vez mandándolo a volar contra unas cajas de la bodega, obviamente rompiendo éstas por el impacto.

Súper Chica ni siquiera esperó a que Adonis se recuperara antes de volverse a lanzar en su contra. Cuando éste se comenzaba a levantar, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo que aún le quedaba, levantándolo y comenzado girar con mucha velocidad en el aire, y por lo tanto girarlo a él al mismo tiempo.

- ¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Gritó asustado el villano de la Armadura, mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo arrastrado por tornado.

- ¡Ese traje te hace fuerte!, ¡¿También te hace poder volar?!

De pronto, aprovechando todo el impulso que sus vueltas le habían dado, lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el techo, mandándolo a volar hacia el aire, atravesando el techo, y aún así elevándose más hacia las nubes, siempre acompañado de un fuerte grito de su parte que se fue apagando poco a poco mientras se alejaba. Kara se elevó a toda velocidad detrás de él, saliendo de la bodega y siguiéndolo hacia el aire, mientras todos los Titanes la seguían con la vista, un poco impresionados, e incluso algo asustados.

- Creo que está enojada. – Señaló Starfire, mirando por el agujero del techo.

- ¿Tú crees? – Agregó Raven

Lo siguiente que los Titanes escucharon, fue el grito de regreso de Adonis al volver a caer, al parecer de nuevo lanzado por Súper Chica, atravesando el techo de nuevo, pero ahora cayendo justo sobre donde se encontraba la "máquina de torturas" de Chang, destruyéndola por completo por el impacto, quedando al final de cuentas inconsciente entre todas sus partes. Era una derrota aplastante.

Súper Chica volvió un segundo después, descendiendo lentamente por el primer hueco que había hecho en el techo, limpiándose las manos con una amplia sonrisa, hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo con sus pies. Todos la miraban fijamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Y bien? – Pronunció divertida, volteándolos a ver de manera relajada. – ¿Qué pasó con la Pizza?

Los Titanes parpadearon confundidos, se miraron mutuamente unos a otros, y luego comenzaron a reír divertidos. Súper Chica los acompañó luego de un rato.

**El adiós de súper chica **

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar, y de inmediato subieron a Chang esposado, y a un inconsciente Adonis a sus vehículos. Luego de los destrozos que Adonis había hecho, obviamente con la ayuda de Chang, definitivamente no los verían en un buen tiempo. Los cinco Titanes, y su invitada de honor, miraban triunfantes como una vez más tenían éxito en una misión, aunque esta misión les había caído del cielo, literalmente, y esa idea se aplicaba tanto a Adonis como a Súper Chica. Ésta última parecía la más conforme con el resultado.

- Esto fue realmente divertido, ¿no creen? – Exclamó los ojos azules con energía, girándose hacia ellos.

- Si ser atacada, debilitada y casi diseccionada es tu concepto de diversión… - Contestó Raven con sarcasmo

- Y todo en sólo un día normal en Jump City. – Agregó divertido Chico Bestia.

Una vez que el vehículo de la policía se alejó con Chang y Adonis, Robin se giró hacia su equipo, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada entusiasta.

- Buen trabajo, Titanes. – Les dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la Kryptoniano. – Súper Chica, gracias por todo.

Kara parpadeó confundida al oírlo decir eso, y en especial con esa cara de casi felicidad, muy en contraste a como se encontraba la última vez que lo vio. No era la única, pues Cyborg, Chico Bestia, e incluso Starfire se sorprendieron por ese cambio tan repentino de actitud. La única que mantenía la calma era Raven; su conversación había sido más productiva de lo previsto.

- Me disculpo por lo que dije de que no sabes trabajar en equipo. – Prosiguió el chico de antifaz, y entonces extendió su mano hacia ella. – Y será un honor para mí tenerte en los Jóvenes Titanes.

Esto último en verdad dejó a todos sin habla. Súper Chica simplemente miraba fijamente la mano de Robin sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. De pronto, su rostro pareció tranquilizarse, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, Robin. – Comentó en voz baja, y entonces extendió su mano al frente, tomando con firmeza la que su amigo le ofrecía.

Este acto emocionó por completo a todos, en especial a los tres chicos que acababan de llevarla de tour por la ciudad. Estaban a punto de dar un salto de alegría y de proponer una merecida celebración, cuando de pronto...

- Pero me temo que tendré que declinar tu invitación. – Afirmó de golpe la chica de cabellos rubios, sonriendo con algo de pena, mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

Los cinco Titanes se quedaron paralizados por casi un minuto; al parecer sus cerebros no acababan de procesar bien esas palabras. Luego, las sonrisas optimistas de sus caras se fueron disipando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por completo de par en par, y un enorme signo de interrogación surgía sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos con fuerza sin salir del asombro.

Súper Chica rió nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás y colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

- La verdad es que sólo estaba bromeando con eso de unirme, sólo quería hacerte enojar, Dickkie. – Dijo en voz baja, seguida de una fuerte risa nerviosa, que en lugar de parecerles divertida a sus oyentes, simplemente los dejó helados. – No me malinterpreten. La verdad es que es un gran equipo, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Súper Chica se giró un poco, dándoles la espalda mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

- Pero yo ya tengo una ciudad a la cual proteger, y creo que ésta se basta muy bien con ustedes cinco. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Robin.

Los Titanes parecieron volver a la normalidad gradualmente, digiriendo de mejor forma su negativa tan elocuentemente dicha. Aunque algunos no parecieron aceptarla de buena gana, como Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

- Gracias, pero no he sido yo, lo hemos hecho todos juntos. – Agregó Robin con firmeza, volteado a ver a sus compañeros de reojo, mismos que le contestaron, simplemente asintiendo.

Súper Chica sonrió sin dejar de darles la espalda. En verdad Robin había cambiado mucho; no era el mismo chico que había conocido. Se había vuelto más maduro, y un gran líder. Sabía muy bien a quién le alegraría mucho escuchar eso, aunque de seguro no lo demostraría vívidamente.

- Pero igual aceptaré el comunicador de Titán honorario. – Indicó rápidamente, dándosela media vuelta y extendiendo su mano hacia Robin.

- Debí haberlo predicho. – Contestó éste con tranquilidad, y sin espera le entregó su propio comunicador, colocándolo en su mano. – Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento, úsalo y te ayudaremos.

- Gracias, Robin; Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Le contestó, y luego le volvió a guiñar el ojo, aunque ahora de manera amistosa. Se colocó el comunicador en su cinturón, y entonces separó los pies del suelo, elevándose levemente. – Creo que es momento de volver; me espera un largo viaje.

Sus palabras parecieron entristecer un poco a algunos de los Titanes.

- ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte un poco más? – Preguntó Starfire, juntando sus manos frente a ella a modo de suplica.

- Sí, de seguro habrá muchos malhechores que golpear mañana. – Agregó Cyborg, imitando el mismo actor de su compañera.

- OH, eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, grandote. – Murmuró Súper Chica con un tono juguetón, acercándosele flotando y acariciándole un poco su cabeza. Esto de nuevo provocó que la joven mitad máquina se sonrojara por completo. – Pero debo volver a mi propia ciudad, lo siento.

Dicho eso, se giró de nuevo a Robin, colocándose frente a él con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

- ¿Quieres que pase algún mensaje si veo a alguien de Ciudad Gótica?

El petirrojo guardó silencio, bajando un poco su mirada. No estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a esa pregunta. - Sólo diles que los extraño. – Dijo volteando a verla.

- Y estoy segura que ellos querrán oírlo. – Agregó la rubia, y entonces comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hacia el cielo. – ¡Cuídense!

En ese momento se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes sobre ellos. Súper Chica, una de las heroínas más famosas del mundo, había venido de visita a Jump City, y ahora se había ido de regreso a Metrópolis, pero de seguro los Titanes no olvidarían a su visitante en un buen tiempo.

- Parece que aprendiste rápido a lidiar con esto. – Susurró Raven en voz baja de pronto, mirando de reojo a Robin. Hablaba como queriendo que los demás no la escucharan.

- Sí, y todo gracias a ti, Raven. – Le contestó de la misma forma, sonriéndole ligeramente. – Gracias.

- Oigan ustedes, ¿se quedarán atrás o qué? – Escuchó como Cyborg decía desde lejos; él y los otros ya se habían adelantado, comenzando a caminar por la calle.

- Sí, hay una deliciosa Pizza vegetariana esperándome. – Agregó Chico Bestia inmediatamente después.

- Querrás decir una deliciosa pizza de pepperoni, jamón, salchicha, y anchoas.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Robin se dirigió de inmediato a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Raven, por su parte, se quedó un rato en el mismo sitio, mirándolos desde lejos en silencio. Volvió a sonreír, y entonces comenzó a avanzar también detrás de ellos.

Mientras Raven y los otros se alejaban, ninguno notó que alguien los miraba. De hecho, no los miraba a todos realmente, sino más bien a la hechicera de capa azul y piel gris, admirándola a cada paso que daba, desde el techo de una de las bodegas del puerto, en una ubicada justo frente a la de Chang. De seguro los había estado viendo desde ese lugar durante su pelea…

- Muy impresionante. – Murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras una sonrisa sagaz surgía en su rostro oculto en la oscuridad. – Al fin te encontré… hermanita...

Los titanes ya estaban de regreso a la torre t. un día de lucha contra adonis y Chang habían sido suficiente para ellos, y la despedida de su nueva amiga súper chica. Starfire se fue a jugar con sedita, chico bestia y Cyborg comenzaron a jugar a video juegos, mientras robin decidió irse a entrenar. Raven aun tenia una duda de súper chica y el, que robin aun no le Avia contestado, entonces lo siguió hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando raven llego se asomo a la puerta para ver lo que estaba haciendo el chico maravilla.

-raven pasa, no me molestas.-dijo robin apenas raven intentaba asomarse.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-dijo la bruja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque te conozco, y así como tú puedes sacar cosas de mi personalidad, yo también puedo de ti; así como yo ya aprendí a leerte tu rostro.

-acaso mi rostro es un libro.-le contesto raven con una risa.

Robin comenzó a hacer abdominales, mientras le decía. –te sucede algo...-

-bueno no es exactamente algo grave…-decía mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba robin-la cosa es que…quería preguntarte…

-raven, te ocurre algo malo…-dijo preocupado el joven maravilla mientras se levantaba del suelo y se coloco en frente de la bruja.-dime…

-¿Por qué súper chica antes te había dicho "diquecito"?-dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara, y este se puso nervioso.

-bueno…es que...-decía tartamudeando el chico semáforo.-bueno veras…-

-robin dime.-dijo raven impaciente.- y porque también cuando apareció te guiño el ojo...

-bueno…veras raven…la cosa es que…eso no tiene importancia.-dijo robin mientras trataba de salir de la sala, pero raven creo en la puerta una pared de energía.

-para mi si tiene importancia… vamos dime...

-ya raven…no importa.

La bruja se quedo mirándolo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de blanco.- ¡o me lo dices o te lo saco!

-de acuerdo.-dijo asustado robin.-pero prométeme que no te enojaras…

Raven se quedo mirándolo y le asintió con la cabeza.

-la cosa es que…cuando aun yo estaba en ciudad gótica el mentor de súper chica y el mío se veían muy seguido. Entonces ella y yo comenzamos a vernos también mas seguidos. Hasta que un día estábamos entrenando juntos y…pues paso lo que nos pasó a ti a mí…

-¡QUE! ACASO TU TE ACOS…-dijo con algo de enojo raven, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que robin la interrumpió.

-¡NO!, so eso rae, lo que ocurrió fue que nos besamos y comenzamos a salir y nos convertimos en novio…para aclararlo súper chica es mi ex novia...-cuando termino de decir esto ultimo, explotaron tres bombillas de la sala y raven se quedo mirándolo.

-acaso estuvimos todo un día con tu ex novia y tu no fuiste capas de decírmelo.-dijo molesta raven.

-raven tranquilízate, no te quería decir nada porque no quería que te pongas celosa.-dijo robin algo nervioso y con miedo.

-que,..Yo no soy celosa.-dijo raven poniendo mala cara.

-claro que lo eres, provocaste que explotaran los bombillos de la sala. Ahora tendremos que cambiarla.-dijo mientras soltaba una risa.

-pues…Dile a tu súper ex que los cambie. Y no soy celosa.-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y salio del cuarto. Robin simplemente seguía en su rostro una sonrisa. Este también salio de la sala y la siguió a la joven bruja, la tomo del brazo, haciéndola girar hacia el otro lado y le dijo.

-raven no tienes que estar celosa, yo te amo a ti.

-no estoy celosa robin.-seguía insistiendo raven mientras se ponía colorada y con su magia se puso la capucha para que este no lo notara.

-entonces… ¿Por qué te vuelves a poner la capucha?- pregunto con una sonrisa, ya se había dado cuenta de que ella se puso colocara.-vamos raven recuerda que ya se leer tu rostro...-dijo y le dio un beso.

Raven se volvió a sacar la capucha y con cara de picara le dijo.- pues, no me gusta que estés con tu ex…es mas, no me gusta saber nada de ellas.

-de acuerdo te diré solamente lo que tu quieras, pero tu también debes hacer lo mismo.

-de acuerdo. Que quieres saber de mis ex...-dijo raven con una sonrisa.

-para serte sincero, no quiero saber nada de "ellos". Solamente quiero saber de "nosotros"-dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la volvía a besar.

Luego de esto todo fue normal, los cinco titanes comieron la cena y luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto a dormir, ya que ya era de noche, menos un titán que se fue a dormir con la hechicera con la que se había casado.

**Elecciones**

Al dia siguiente era una mañana tranquila en Jumcity, eran dia de elecciones para presidente. Los candidatos repartían volantes decían discursos, trataban de ganarse la aceptación de los habitantes, una campaña normal podría decirse o eso parecía, un grupo de jóvenes avanzaba a la voz de su joven líder persiguiendo a un mago de piel azul, sin saber que eran observados por dos hombres.

-¡Titanes ataquen!

Los titanes peleaban contra el mago mientras el también hacia lo suyo, algunas personas los observaban, mientras se alejaban persiguiendo al villano dejando detrás de ellos un rastro de cartas gigantes y un poco de destrucción en la ciudad como un poste caído, un par de ventanas rotas algunas marcas de quemaduras en el piso etc.

Los hombres que observaban a los jóvenes titanes subieron a una especie de escenario montado para la ocasión ambos vestían trajes sastres azul marino uno con gafas oscuras y con músculos bastante desarrollados de se quedo en la orilla mientras que el otro camino hacia el centro donde se encontraba un micrófono.

-Señores por este motivo les pido que voten por mí- decía este mientras varias personas dirigían la mirada a ellos y comenzaban a acercarse para escuchar las palabras de este hombre-he aquí un ejemplo- dijo señalando a un niño pequeño que se encontraba entre la multitud- ¿hijo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?

-Mm me gustaría ser un superhéroe- dijo el pequeño niño casi sin pensarlo

-Bueno para eso tienes que estudiar mucho para que llegues a ser el mejor policía de esta ciudad ¿no crees?

-Mm no seré como Robín viviré con mis amigos y lo único que estudiare serán artes marciales ¡jaya!- dijo mientras hacia una mala imitación de una patada voladora.

El sujeto del traje repitió la misma pregunta a dos niños mas obteniendo respuestas parecidas ocasionando varios murmullos entre la gente, pidió silencio con las manos.

-Lo ven amables ciudadanos de Jumcity que será de esta ciudad si esos niños sigue "protegiéndonos", que ejemplo le estamos dando a nuestros niños, si esto sigue así me temo que la ciudad terminara destruida y llena de vagos que imitan a unos niños que se toman el papel de los mayores, sin mencionar toda la destrucción que nos deja eso, dijo señalando los rastros de la batalla, ¿cuántas veces les ha tocado a ustedes limpiar el desastre de esos niños? Si, se que nos han ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero les tengo una pregunta ¿Quieren que sus hijos sigan esos ejemplos de destruir la ciudad, de vestirse con atuendos inapropiados y hasta provocativos? ¿Quieren que sus hijos se arriesguen día con día para imitar a esos niños que se toman el papel de los adultos?

Se escucho un murmuro general en la audiencia que ya había aumentado considerablemente.

-Les prometo que si votan por mi todo eso cambiara, los jóvenes titanes ya no serán problema su mal ejemplo a nuestros niños se terminara.

La mayoría de los oyentes aplaudieron y otros lo ovacionaron mientras bajaba del escenario.

...

En la Torre T:

Starfire y raven charlaban, Cyborg preparaba la cena mientras peleaba con Chico Bestia, ya que este quería que la cena fuera tofu y star robin estaba en la computadora

-La cena esta servida- anuncio el hombre de metal que había ganado de nuevo la batalla con su amigo verde que lo miraba con un poco de enojo- No me mires así Vestita, siempre puedes comer tu tofu, pero no harás que todos lo comamos-dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a devorar todo lo que podía.

Los titanes se reunieron y cenaron animadamente, cuando hubieron terminado agradecieron a Cyborg por la cena.

-Bueno hoy fue un largo día que les parece si nos vamos a dormir- dijo el joven líder

-A mi me parece viejo, perseguir a Mambo toda la tarde me dejo algo muerto-dijo el Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la puerta-Buenas noches chicos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Buenas noches- contesto Robin

Raven asintió

-Hasta mañana Chico Bestia-dijo la efusiva Tamaraniana

-Yo también me voy- dijo el hombre de metal

- Buenas noches amigo Cyborg- dijo la extraterrestre.

-Que descanses-dijo Raven

-Buenas noches- dijo el joven líder

-Yo también me retiro-dijo star.-Buenas noches amiga Raven.

-Buenas noches Star- dijo raven

-¿Raven?- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su líder.

-Emm ¿sí?-

-Te pregunte si te ocurría algo-

-Amm no-

-Segura te vez un poco no sé como preocupada o quizás confundida-

-Estoy bien Robin, buenas noches- dijo levantándose de su asiento y le dio un beso

- ¿hoy dormirás en tu cuarto?

-si, pero con tigo.- dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta. Este se quedo mirando por donde había desaparecido la bruja con una sonrisa, y luego fue hasta al cuarto de la bruja…

Al amanecer se comenzaron los preparativos, era día de elecciones en Jumcity y la ciudad estaba vuelta un caos, hoy el viejo alcalde de la ciudad sería reemplazado, para la mayoría de los titanes era un día normal ya que solo Cyborg tenía la edad para votar.

El día había empezado normal en la Torre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían peleado por el desayuno, Cyborg había ganado de nuevo, después de eso todos se dirigieron a hacer sus actividades, Cyborg se dirigió a la casilla más cercana para poder volver pronto y hacerle modificaciones a su "bebe", Raven estaba pasando un rato con star y robin entrenaba

Así la tarde transcurrió tranquila todos estaban reunidos en la sala común.

Chico Bestia hacia Zapping en la tele, mientras Star esperaba que su programa "el mundo de los hongos" comenzara; Robin estaba sentado a un lado de Chico Bestia al igual que Cyborg, Raven leía un libro frente al ventanal de la sala.

-Chico Bestia espera regresa al canal anterior- dijo Robin- Chicas vengan a ver esto.

Ellas se acercaron mientras BB regresaba al canal, en él una reportera hablaba.

Soy Susana Aqueran reportando desde el centro de Jumcity nos acaban de informar que el resultado de las elecciones está listo el ganador a sido el candidato Eliot Peterson, nuestras fuentes nos informan que su popularidad estallo después de un discurso que dio ayer, también me informa que lo tenemos en video, adelante cabina.

La imagen cabio por la del discurso que nuestro jóvenes héroes escuchaban atónitos hasta que la reportera regreso.

-Ahora tenemos el primer discurso oficial de nuestro Alcalde-Asintió y en la pantalla se veía al ahora alcalde mientras era fotografiado y hablaba.

**-**Gracias, por elegirme, y como lo dije ayer no les fallare a partir de ahora como alcalde, proclamare mi primera ley- Dijo sacando un papel mientras lo leía- A partir de este momento los llamados jóvenes titanes, deberán comportarse como chicos normales asistirán al colegio y harán deberes de adolescentes, le dejaran el trabajo de adultos a los adultos, sus actividades heroicas se verán reducidas a llamados de la policía, además de algunos ajustes mas que se les informaran a ellos en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, todo sea por nuestro niños el futuro de esta ciudad-dijo para después ser ovacionado

Mientras en la alcaldía, un sujeto que lo acompañaba se retiro un poco de la multitud para levantar el cuello de su camisa hasta quedar cerca de su boca.

-Todo sale de acuerdo al plan-

-Excelente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para quitarlos del camino- le contestó una voz un poco grave- continua con el plan.

**La nueva ley**

Los jóvenes observaban incrédulos la pantalla, sin poder aceptar lo que acababan de escuchar Robin apago el televisor, no podía seguir viendo eso.

-Viejo debe ser una broma- dijo el verde ya que fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo.

Una luz parpadeante roja cubrió toda la sala intermitentemente.

-Alguien nos está contactando- dijo el joven líder.

En la pantalla apareció el nuevo alcalde de Jumcity un hombre un tanto regordete de traje con cabello cano, y anteojos pequeños, el se encontraba en su nueva oficina.

-Saludos jóvenes titanes, mi nombre es Eliot Peterson a estas alturas me imagino que saben sobre la nueva ley

-Sí y tenemos algunas dudas sobre esta- se apresuro a decir el joven maravilla.

-Permítanme darles los detalles, desde ahora deberán asistir al colegio, en este deberán usar uniformes como todos los demás, no podrán usar sus poderes dentro de ella, por seguridad de todos los presentes, si surge una emergencia no podrán salir de la escuela, le dejaran hacer su trabajo a la policía, para asegurarme de ello contrate a una nueva directora en la preparatoria a la que asistirán no podrán tampoco interferir con las estrategia policíacas, después de las diez de la noche, se convertirán en un modelo a seguir, no pueden seguir como hasta ahora.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, los villanos a los que combatimos no son ladrones comunes- dijo Robin tratando de oponerse a eso, era una barbarie, dejaría a toda la ciudad indefensa.

-Pues me temo que deberán hacerlo de lo contrario estarán yendo en contra de la ley y deberán ir a la correccional, como les estaba diciendo se les agradece por el servicio que le han hecho a la ciudad por lo que se protegerá sus identidades y podrán entrar con sus nombres actuales a la escuela y el gobierno pagara su educación, un paquete con sus uniformes, útiles y demás cosas que necesitaran, comienzan mañana mismo, deben ir a la oficina de la directora a primera hora ella ultimara detalles, alguna duda.

Nadie contesto.

-Bien hasta luego jóvenes titanes-se corto la comunicación.

-Esto no puede ser, dijo el joven verde

-Este tipo esta demente, saben lo que harán nuestro enemigos si se enteran de esto-dijo Cyborg

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, mientras el sea alcalde, ya lo escucharon- dijo la gótica.

-Debe haber algún error, no nos están despidiendo o si Robin- dijo la extraterrestre.

-Me temo que Raven tiene razón star-dijo sin ánimos el enmascarado.

La alarma volvió a sonar.

-Hay una caja enorme un la entrada- anuncio el mitad robot.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada y Cyborg levantó la caja llevándola hasta el living.

-Aquí dice que es de parte del alcalde, debe ser lo que dijo- argumento el verde

Cyborg abrió la caja dentro venial cinco paquetes mas pequeños cada uno tenía un nombre, cada Titán tomo el suyo y lo abrieron, dentro de cada uno había un uniforme, este consistía para las chicas en una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca, zapatos negro y calcetas altas blancas, para los chicos zapatos negros pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, simplemente uniformes, cada paquete contenía además cuadernos, plumas, lápices etc. lo necesario además de una mochila para cada uno.

-Bueno creo que esto va muy enserio- dijo el joven verde.

-Te parece-dijo Raven con sarcasmo.

-Robin, algo debe andar mal aquí- Dijo el hombre de metal

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo seguir la ley-dijo con tristeza.

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, ese había sido un largo día y el siguiente lo seria aun más.

...

Fuera de la oficina del alcalde:

El hombre robusto que parecía ser una especie de guardaespaldas de nuevo hablaba por ese comunicador tomando el cuello de su camisa.

-Señor, ya han sido informados, mañana mismo entraran a la escuela.

-Excelente, procuren que se sientan como en casa-dijo con burlona voz.

-A si será

-Continúen con los planes

-Como usted mande jefe.

-Pronto esos chiquillos no serán obstáculo.

**Primer día de clases**

Mientras raven iba de camino hasta su cuarto, comenzó a hablar en voz baja para ella misma.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, porque razón nos querrían fuera del juego, no creo que todo esto sea solo por ser un mal ejemplo. Aunque talvez este exagerando, bueno después de todo esta no es mi dimensión y debo de respetar sus decisiones ¿no?

La joven bruja volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó en el sofá. Nadie tenía ánimos de hablar, el único que trataba de hacerlos reír era chico bestia

-Vamos chicos anímense, no puede ser tan malo, aunque deberemos estudiar, eso sí lo es pero vean el lado amable, habrá muchas chicas lindas-dijo posando como galán mirando pícaramente a Cyborg, será increíble y después de la escuela aun podremos continuar con nuestra vida de héroes sin mencionar las fans siguiéndome.

Nadie parecía hacerle caso.

-Esto es más deprimente que los pantanos de Tamaran, creo que mejor intentare dormir, mañana será un día largo- dijo con el ánimo por los suelos.

Así salió luego de despedirse de sus amigos.

-Ella tiene razón yo también me voy, buenas noches- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la sala.

Chico Bestia se deprimió al verlo y se fue sin decir nada.

-yo me quedare un rato mas aquí.-dijo la bruja mirando al joven maravilla.

Robin dio un triste vistazo a la ciudad y después se dirigió a la salida.

-Buenas noches Raven- dijo y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Raven decidió irse a entrenar, no le importaba la hora ni que mañana tendría que madrugar. La hechicera se fue hasta la sala de obstáculos y lo programo para el mas difícil y comenzó a defenderse de cada cosa que le lanzaban las maquinas sin problemas; hasta que unos robots la comenzaron a seguir, ella se defendió sin problema pero se choco con una muralla que salio del suelo y cayo. A unos pocos metros de ella salio un rayo láser y le apunto lastimándole el brazo, rápidamente creo un escudo pero noto que todos las maquinas se desactivaron. Esta giro su cabeza para ver que paso y vio que era robin quien había desactivado todo.

-creí que te ibas a acostar.-dijo raven levantándose y con una mano tapando la herida en el otro brazo.

-estaba, pero escuche un pequeño ruido. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-digamos que simplemente quiero entrenar. ¿No crees que todo eso lo de tener que ir a la escuela es algo raro?

-si, pero aun así tenemos que hacerlo.-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de ella para ver que tenia.-te lastimaste mucho.

-si, aun me duele.-dijo mientras robin tomaba su brazo para ver mejor.

-tendré que desinfectártelo, luego podrás curártelo.-

Raven asintió, luego ambos entraron a la torre, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando raven llego a su habitación programo un viejo despertador a las cinco y media y se acostó hasta quedarse dormida

La alarma sonó. Raven aun se senita muy cansada, pero aun así se levanto y tomo una pequeña ducha y se puso el uniforme de la escuela. Esta se miro al espejo la falda era un poco corta para el gusto de la bruja. Fue a la sala ya eran las seis, sus amigos no tardaron en llegar. Luego tomaron un desayuno, se subieron al auto t y se fueron hasta la preparatoria. Cuando bajaron del auto muchos alumnos se quedaron mirando a los titanes

-Ya viste quienes son

-No lo puedo creer

-Crees que quiera salir con migo.

Se escuchaban todo tipo de comentarios. Star miraba con fascinación cada detalle, al igual que Chico Bestia, así llegaron hasta la entrada de la escuela.

-Respire, tal vez no sería tan malo, digo pudimos haber llegado a mitad de semestre, por suerte ese loco los había inscrito al inicio de clases.-pensaba raven algo deprimida.

-tenemos que ir hasta la oficina de la directora-dijo robin mientra los cinco entraban al edificio.

-y donde queda eso…-dijo chico bestia

-Am disculpa, podrías decirme por favor donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora-dijo Star a un chico que la veía demasiado, este era de blanca tez y cabello negro al igual que los ojos.

-Ah, sí, si claro está, chica linda, está en el- dijo como idiota señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias- contesto amablemente la Tamaraneana, continuaron caminando mientras el chico se quedaba mirando a starfire y otros se quedaban mirando a raven.

-Adelante, dijo una voz en el interior, entramos cerrando l puerta detrás de nosotros.

En la oficina había unos pequeños sillones una y una señora de edad avanzada sentada en un pequeño escritorio tecleando en una computadora, sin despegar la vista de esta nos dijo.

-Tomen asiento la directora los atenderá en unos minutos.

-Raven-

-Raven, ¿Estás bien?- levanto la mirada era Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La directora quiere vernos. Ocurre algo.

-No, pero crees que solo sea un asunto de dar un buen ejemplo, todo esto.

-No, eso estaba platicando con Cyborg esta mañana, pero si hay algo mas lo descubriremos, pero por ahora debemos jugar su juego.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hola Titanes, bienvenidos a mi escuela, soy la directora Elizabeth, pero díganme Elizabeth solamente.

-Elizabeth- Repitió como cantando el Chico Bestia

-Bien como ya se les dijo las reglas que deben seguir, supongo que me han facilitado el trabajo, pero aun así quiero que quede claro, no pueden usar sus poderes, y si los usan me temo que serán suspendidos, a las tres suspensiones serán expulsados y bueno creo que saben que significa eso, aquí están sus horarios- dijo dándole una hoja a cada uno-se les ha asignado un grado y un grupo de acuerdo a sus edades y conocimientos que se nos han otorgado previamente, también ahí viene el numero de sus casilleros del diario y de gimnasia, al reverso viene un mapa del colegio, si necesitan algo mas solo avísenle a mi secretaria, eso es todo que tengan un lindo día.

-Disculpe Elizabeth creo que hay un error, yo he cursado exitosamente todos mis estudios en Tamara y...

-Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que los estudios alienígenos no son validos aquí y deberá cursar la escuela de este planeta- dijo casi con rabia y un poco cortante-ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de los titanes salieron de la oficina, en el pasillos ya lejos de esta comenzaron a ver los horarios. A todos los habían puesto en tercer semestre, excepto a Cyborg que estaba en quinto.

-No es justo viejo estaré solo- dijo Cyborg

-Bueno pero a los menos todos tenemos el almuerzo a la misma hora y estas en mi clase de ingles- le dijo el verde.

La primera clase de raven era literatura, a nadie le tocaba ella, debía darse prisa ya que el salón quedaba al otro lado de la escuela.

-Bien titanes, después hablaremos en la torre y averiguaremos lo que sea que esté pasando, mientras tanto, a sus clases.

Los titanes se separaron, a Cyborg le tocaba gimnasia, a Chico Bestia matemáticas y a Robin y Star les tocaba química juntos a esta hora, mientras raven comenzó a caminar rápido hasta su salón. Chico bestia la alcanzo, ya que su salón quedaba cerca del de ella

-¿Chico Bestia?-dijo raven

-¿Si?- contesto el chico verde con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Bueno es mi primer día oficial de clases, antes como viajaba mucho con mis padre, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a una escuela, siempre estudiaba en casa, así que es mi primer día, bueno nos vemos-dijo para dar vuelta en un pasillo y entrar en un salón.

Raven aun estaba lejos de su salón, y debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde.

-Si tan solo pudiera levitar o tele transportarme- dijo por lo bajo, esto era una verdadera molestia, sin mencionar que muchos se volteaban a ver el rápido avance de raven. Por fin llego al edificio, comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras mientras volvía a decir en voz baja

- jamás creí decir esto…pero prefiero un entrenamiento de Robin, por lo menos ahí podía usar mis poderes.

-Llega tarde señorita Raven-dijo el profesor señalándole un asiento a la bruja.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco agitada, y se sentó. Muchas personas se quedaban mirando a la joven bruja, ella no les prestaba atención pero en su camino no percato de que un chico se había sentado con ella pero

-Esteban-dijo tendiéndome una mano

-Raven- dijo tomando su mano, el sonrió y volteo para prestarle atención al profesor.

La clase fue corta solo se presento y les dijo lo que necesitarían para el curso, los dejo salir media hora antes. Cuando raven estaba por salir el profesor la llamo.

-Señorita Raven espere un momento.

Todos salieron.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Raven- me dijo Estevan mientras salía, ella simplemente asintió

-Si profesor.

-Solo quería informarle, que en esta clase no se tiene favoritos ni se dan tratos especiales.

Ella asentíos sin entender a la perfección que trataba de decir.

-A sí que debe cumplir con todo, debo admitirle que no será fácil yo no soy parte de sus filas de admiradores, es una alumna mas y solo eso aunque la pondré a prueba.

-Lo comprendo profesor- raven comenzaba cansarle el profesor. Salio del salio y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, necesitaba estar sola

-No te preocupes, así es con todos los nuevos.

-Eh-voltee-ha eres tú-Esteban estaba parado a un lado del marco de la puerta.

Raven continuo su caminata, su clase siguiente era gimnasia.

- Tenemos algo de tiempo aun antes de la siguiente clase, ¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?

-No gracias. Luego raven su fue hasta el gimnasio con tratar de tener la suerte de encontrarse con su amigo metálico.

...

Los titanes en cada salón.

Después que la directora le diera a cada titán sus horarios, Robin se fue hasta su salón con starfire; ambos tenían química

Ambos caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos, los chicos de por ahí no hacían más que babear viéndola. La clase fue rápida, como en todo inicio de clases solo se les menciona su forma de trabajar y lo que necesitaran para su clase. La profesora los dejo salir quince minutos antes, robin miro su horario y vio que tenia gimnasia.

-perfecto, estaré con rave.-dijo en un susurro robin.-pero mientras podré averiguar algo.

-Robin, en este papel me informan que mi próxima clase es matemáticas, debo irme aunque contamos con tiempo extra no deseo extraviarme.

-Está bien Star nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Robin comenzó a caminar hacia dirección del salón de gimnasia, mientras que escuchaba hablar a un par de chicos.

-enserio hablaste con ella.-dijo un chico.

-Si

-Viejo no te hizo nada

-No

-Yo habría muerto de miedo seguramente si lo hubiera intentado, pero debo admitir que nunca imagine que fuera tan guapa.

Robin escucho sin querer la conversación de esos chicos tal vez hablaban de Star todos lo hacían, pero el siguió su camino.

-Y ¿Qué opinas de la extraterrestre?

-Es linda, pero no sé, tal vez sea yo pero se me hace igual que otras chicas de por aquí, pero raven tiene ese aire de misteriosa, me encanta eso, además de que también es hermosa.

-Si tienes razón-le apoyo otro.

El joven maravilla entendió de que estaban hablando de raven, sintió muchas ganas de pelear por lo que estevan diciendo pero simplemente siguió su camino con gran cantidad de celos en su cara.

…

Cuando raven llego al gimnasio noto de que aun no había nadie. Entonces decidió irse al cambiador y se coloco la ropa de gimnasia; era un pantalón corto algo azul con una remera musculosa blanca,

-baya esta escuela tiene un gran salón.-dijo mientras caminaba hasta las gradas. Cuando esta se sentó vio que una de las cestas de aro estaba algo torcida. Se fijo de que no aya nadie y bolo hasta el aron con la intención de arreglarlo.

-muy bien, quedaste mejor.-dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento siente que alguien estaba por entrar al salón, entonces perdió la concentración y este cayo al suelo. Pero su amigo metálico la sostuvo con los brazos.

-sabes que no podemos usar nuestros poderes.-dijo su amigo mientras la bajaba.

-cyborg eres tu. Simplemente estaba arreglando algo.-

-igualmente ten cuidado. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ella solo lo miro.

-¿Mal día?, bueno ellos ya se acostumbraran y dejaran de vernos así, además, no puede ser tan malo, digo la ciudad está más limpia que nunca no tendrán problemas para detenerlos y siempre tendremos un par de horas después de clases por si ellos meten la pata.

-Eso espero

-Bueno me voy, tengo clase de Física, nos vemos en el almuerzo -.

-Genial- dijo para ella misma y se fue adentro del los vestidores. Poco a poco el gimnasio se fue llenando y cuando raven salio de los vestidores lo vio a robin y a estevan, pero no pudo hablar con ellos ya que el maestro apareció

-Bienvenidos a otro año como ya saben todos me dicen entrenador, háganlo ustedes también, bien formen una fila.

-Hola Raven.-dijo estevan

-Hola- lo saludo sin mucha emoción.

Robín se acerco a ellos con un gesto de estar poniéndose celoso.

-No me presentarás a tu amigo-dijo Esteban.

- Esteban el es Robín y es mi novio, Robín el es Esteban está en mi clase de literatura.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo saludándose con un apretón de manos.

La fila comenzó a moverse, Robin iba delante de raven y Esteban detrás de ella. Todos debían ponerse en parejas y lanzarnos constantemente un balón.

-Bien ahora corran por esta pista sin tirar ni un obstáculo.- dijo el entrenador.

debían saltar varios obstáculos, correr por conos, pasar por unas llantas, subir por una cuerda, para saltar un muro y terminar saltando más obstáculos, avanzaban con una separación de poco de menos de medio circuito, así que debían darse prisa o de lo contrario los de atrás los alcanzarían.

Cuando fue el turno de robin, este lo izo sin ningún problema había terminado todo en menos de medio minuto. El entrenador se quedo mirándolo asombrado.

-Excelente hijo, el que sigue-llamo el entrenador.

Era el turno de raven, esta respiro y comenzó a correr, salto el primer obstáculo, era bajo así que lo paso con rapidez, enfrente habían unos conos corrió entre ellos uno a uno, luego unas llantas, corrió pasando por dentro de ellas los pies uno a uno, llego a la cuerda, la tomo con ambas manos y su ayudo con sus pies, por fin logro llegar, salto, bajando el muro y comenzó a saltar mas vallas, por fin esto terminaba, cuando llego a la ultima era la más alta de todas, tomo impulso, salto recogí las piernas pero no fue suficiente tiro el obstáculo siguiendo su camino estaba por caer al piso cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Ten cuidado-volteo para ver quién la sostenía, era Esteban

-Gracias, podrías soltarme- Así lo hizo en cuanto termino de pararse y fueron a la siguiente fila, en el camino pudo notar cómo los observaban algunas chicas. Robin tenía el rostro un poco rojo de los celos.

-Robin sucede algo- le pregunte intentando leer su rostro.

-No-dijo volteándose.

-Quiero que todos abran las piernas lo mas que puedan y de ser posible toquen uno a ambos pies con las dos manos.

Robin fue bajando lentamente hasta hacer un Splits y llevó ambas manos enfrente pero no toco su pie, raven bajo rápidamente hasta llevar ambas manos al frente, se recostó sobre su pierna y tomo su tobillo, con eso termino la clase.

-Te veo en el almuerzo Robin- Le dije para después irme

Raven tomo una ducha y luego fue a sus próximas clases. Al igual para ella y para los demás titanes las siguientes clases fueron cortas. Luego de que raven salio de su última clase ya era hora del almuerzo; fue hasta el comedor y noto de que estaba muy lleno, pero en una masa pudo encontrara a sus amigos.

...

En la oficina del alcalde:

Estaba sentado en un gran escritorio muy sonriente mirando por un amplio ventanal, tomo su celular, marco un número y espero el tono.

-Todo está en orden

-Por el momento

-Mantenlos muy vigilados, ¿sospechan algo?

-Si

-Haz que lo olviden

-Hecho

Colgó y siguió observando por la ventana con una sonrisa triunfante.

**Una nueva amiga y una pretendiente**

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo robin su fue hasta el. Cuando llego vio que había una gran fila.

-Genial. No saldré jamás de aquí.

-Hey Robin- este se volteo y vio que era su amigo metálico que estaba sentado en una mesa con el resto de sus amigos y que le habían guardado comida

-Gracias.-dijo ya sentándose al lado de raven

-No hay de que viejo.

-OH Robin cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?- pregunto starfire muy emocionada

-Bien, pero aun no he podido encontrar nada, apenas he tenido tiempo para indagar por la escuela.

-Tranquilo viejo, tendremos tiempo en la torre, los maestros nunca dejan tareas el primer día de clases- dijo el moreno.

-OH amiga Raven, he descubierto que existe un grupo que hace acrobacias y alienta al equipo de la escuela con unas bolas de celo ceda o plástico llamados pompones ¿Te unirías conmigo?

-Am no lose star, déjame pensarlo un momento y luego te contestare...

-raven, podrías decirme quien es ese Esteban.-dijo robin poniéndose algo celoso.

-ya te dije, va a mi clase de literatura. Fue el primero quien me hablo, pero no quiero confiar en el.

Los titanes estuvieron así, cada uno contando sus clases hasta que toco la campana.

-Bueno Chicos debemos volver a clases, nos veremos en la entrada a la hora de la salida, traten de investigar y no se metan en problemas-dijo el líder de los titanes. Después de eso los titanes comenzaron a irse, después de unos minutos la cafetería quedo completamente sola.

…

En la oficina de la directora:

Hablaba con alguien pero a falta de luz apenas podía distinguirse una silueta.

-Tu trabajo será mantenerlos vigilados, sabes cómo hacerlo, comienzas hoy mismo, quiero toda la información que e puedas dar.

-Esto será divertido

-Bien pero no falles al jefe no le gustan los errores.

…

La siguiente clase de raven era química, se encamino a el salón pero una muchacha de más o menos su altura, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos miel le cerró el paso, raven solo levante una ceja y camino hacia el otro lado para continuar, pero la chica se puso enfrente de la bruja de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues si no es obvio a clases.-dijo raven algo fastidiada.

Ella se enojo un poco, raven quise intento seguir su camino denuedo, pero le impidió esta vez tomándola de una muñeca.

-Un momento de aquí no te vas sin antes escucharme.

-No tengo tiempo- esta siguió caminando, pero la chica tomo el brazo de raven con brutalidad.

-Escúchame bien niña, Esteban es mío y si no quieres meterte en problemas, deja de seguirlo-dijo llena de rabia.

-Pues tú escúchame, Esteban no me interesa y si "es tuyo" como dices, en tu lugar yo vería que él no estuviera pretendiendo a otras, en lugar de meterme en el camino de alguien que es mucho más peligroso que tu. - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no liberar su poder,- además yo ya tengo un novio que es mejor que esteban-dijo mientras se soltaba con brutalidad y se alejo de ella

-Ya veremos Raven esto es solo el comienzo-dijo ella por lo bajo apenas era como un murmullo.

…

Se encamino a la siguiente clase, literatura, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, la profesora aun no llegaba este se sentó en una banca, pronto comenzaron a llegar mas y mas personas hasta que el salón estuvo casi lleno. Al lado del joven maravilla se sentó una chica que no había visto en todo el día, ella le llamaba la atención tenía los ojos rosas, pero eran de un color intenso y no se podía negar que era muy atractiva, varios chicos se le quedaron viendo embobados.

-Jessica-dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Robin- correspondió su saludo, cuando su mano toco la suya sintió un pequeño escalofrió, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que la maestra había llegado, la clase transcurrió igual que todas las demás rápida y los dejo tiempo libre, salio apresuradamente del salón, aun no encontraba ningún indicio de nada.

Mientras starfire iba caminando por la escuela en busca de su amiga raven, ya que ambas tenían hora libre y así ambas no estarían solas. En el camino escucho a unas chicas hablando de ellas pero no le dio importancia y siguió con lo que hacía dando vuelta en un pasillo.

-Te lo digo son fenómenos no deben estar con nosotros- no pude evitar entristecerme, me quede quieta.

-Angélica, no será porque no te cae bien la chica oscura, porque tu ex quiere ser su novio.

-No, Valeria, te lo digo enserio, son raros y que pasaría si comienzan a apoderarse de la escuela, ¿donde quedaríamos nosotras?

-No lo sé aun así me parece que solo son tu celos, ellos no son malos- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Bueno el tiempo me dará la razón, pero cuando te hagan algo, bueno yo te lo dije y esa niña me las va a pagar.

Me apresure, debía contarle a Raven, conociéndola estaría en un lugar solitario.

…

Mientras en el patio trasero de la escuela (el colegio tenia tres patio), debajo de un árbol estaba leyendo un libro la joven bruja de los titanes, así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que esta comenzó a sentir miradas, paro su lectura y estaba en lo correcto. Mucha gente la miraban, entonces esta se levanto y cerca de la cancha de futbol. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y a los pocos segundo escucho que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella

-Hola Raven veras el partido-dijo con una gran sonrisa estevan

-No creo Esteban ya me voy- decía mientras se levantaba.

-Enserio, que lastima.

-¡Mariscal! al campo, le grito el profesor de deportes.

-Bueno nos vemos-dijo poniéndose el casco y corriendo con el resto de su equipo.

-Amiga Raven que gusto encontrarte

-Hola Star

-OH quien era ese chico tan apuesto, acaso es...-

- Star solo es un conocido

-Ah bueno- volvió a la normalidad-debo decirte algo importante

-¿Qué pasa?

No contesto se quedo viendo fascinada a las porristas

-Amiga Raven me acompañarías a ver, ese deporte terrícola del extraño balón alargado y puntiagudo y quizá a ver las acrobacias realizadas por las porristas.

-Ah Star… de acuerdo star, luego nos iremos a inscribir.-dijo raven con una sonrisa

-¡ENCERIO!-dijo muy emocionada la Tamaraneana.-Ho raven muchas gracias.-decía mientras la abrasaba.

-pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

Ambas caminaron hasta las gradas y se sentaron en ellas.

-OH cierto es una chica una tal Angélica.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Pues creo que quiere hacerte daño, la escuche hablando con otra chica.

-No te preocupes Star, no es amenaza.

-Por favor amiga Raven prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ella.

-Claro Star no te preocupes

Mientras, en otra parte de la escuela robin hablaba con la chica de ojos rosados.

-Y ¿Cómo es vivir siendo un héroe?-

-Es agradable-

-Fascinante y ¿de dónde eres?

-Vengo de ciudad gótica

-Que coincidencia, yo también.

Así estuvieron hasta que una maestra apareció y les dijo a todos los chicos que su profesor de matemática no podría darles clases. Robin tomo sus cosas y salio lo más rápido que pudo.

-No vemos Robin- dijo la chica de ojos rosas- quizá podamos salir a platicar algún día.

-Hasta pronto- dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.-si raven estuviera aquí explotaría todo por sus celos.-dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Este se fue hasta la puerta de la escuela, donde allí aparecieron sus amigos, se subieron al auto t y se fueron hasta su hogar.

Cuando llegaron robin se fue hasta la computadora y comenzó a buscar registros de ataques.

-y… ¿algún ataque?-dijo raven quien estaba atrás de el.

-no, es extraño.

-y que estas buscando ahora.-dijo su amigo metálico

-Veré quien es nuestro nuevo alcalde- el reto del equipo comenzó a acercarse a la pantalla, tecleo rápidamente su nombre Eliot Peterson, dio enter, una franja roja cruzo toda la pantalla con las letras en blanco, NO IDENTIFICADO, tecleo otra cosa, alcalde de Jump City, esta vez apareció una foto de él y lo poco que sabían su nombre y apariencia, dio clic en más información, nada, aparecía en blanco, así sucedió en cada intento- parece que escondió muy bien toda su información.

-O ese no es su nombre real- dijo Raven

-Quien sea averiguaremos que trama, tenemos hasta las diez- el estoma, del líder izo ruido seguido el de Chico Bestia.

-Podemos comer algo antes- pidió el meta morfo, todos asintieron

**Correcciones a la ley**

Después de una búsqueda infructuosa en los archivos, los titanes seguían reunidos en la sala común, Robin estaba pensativo frente a la computadora, era extraño no había pasado nada desde que estaban en la escuela, tal vez por fin habían logrado que todos los villanos estuvieran encerrados, o quizás no, era extraño por que diario había por lo menos un robo pero esta vez nada, además debía haber algo sobre ese alcalde lo que sea tal vez debían hacerle una visita.

Cada uno fue a sus habitaciones para ponerse su uniforme habitual, una vez que todos estuvieron listos se reunieron de nuevo a la sala, esa noche deberían investigar.

-Dividámonos en grupos para cubrir toda el área posible, Chico Bestia, Star y Cyborg, vallan a investigar acerca de todo el personal que trabaja con el alcalde incluyendo a la directora de la escuela, Raven necesito que me acompañes a hacerle una visita al alcalde y a la policía, recuerden debemos regresar a las diez.

Todos asintieron y salieron a la orden de su líder, Star, Chico Bestia y Cyborg tomaron su camino investigando primero en la computadora principal a la directora, ingresaron su nombre, pero nada, no aparecía nada, intentaron poniendo directora de la preparatoria oficial de Jump City, pero solo aprecia una fotografía de ella pero no había nada de información además de su nombre, deberían buscar más, salieron de la torre.

Raven y Robin por otro lado salieron inmediatamente de la Torre, en camino a la alcaldía, esa noche necesitarían pasar desapercibidos asíque Raven junto con Robin se convirtió en un cuervo de energía oscura, comenzando a sobrevolar el océano que rodeaba la torre para después perderse en el concreto de la ciudad hasta reaparecer en un callejón cerca de la alcaldía para vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca, desaparecieron en el suelo de nuevo y aparecieron dentro de esta en un cuarto oscuro al parecer era una bodega donde guardaban las cosas de la limpieza, se escuchaban unos pasos y unas voces era el alcalde acompañado de una persona que no habían escuchado nunca.

-No, jamás lo sabrían-dijo el alcalde

-Seguro

-Además tengo personas en ello

-Mas te vale, sabes que no le gustan las fallas

-Lo sé- los pasos se alejaron hasta que no pudieron escuchar nada, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie afuera Robin salió verificando que el área estuviera despejada, para después llamar a Raven, era un corredor bastante amplio, alfombrado de color rojo, paredes claras color marfil y uno que otro cuadro en la pared, jarrones con flores cada tanto, caminaron con sigilo.

Mientras cyborg, starfire y chico bestia llegaron a la estación de policía, entraron por la puerta principal.

-¿Esta el comisionado Gordon?-Pregunto amablemente el mitad robot

-En un momento los atiende-contesto monótonamente su secretaria que estaba sentada tecleando frente a su computadora.

Los tres se sentaron unos pequeños sillones.

-Pueden pasar.

Así lo hicieron pasaron a la oficina del comisionado, solía ser un lugar ordenado con un escritorio y varios libreros, pero ahora estaba vacío y el comisionado, un hombre caucásico de unos cuarenta tantos, delgado, de pelo negro azabache recogía sus últimas pertenencias y las ponía en cajas.

-Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto el verde sin comprender nada.

-Bueno como ustedes saben, la nueva ley dice que ustedes deben ir a la escuela, no interferir en asuntos criminales etcétera pero a nosotros nos prohibieron además darles cualquier tipo de ayuda y todos los que se opusieran serian despedidos así que...

-Eso es terrible- dijo la extraterrestre

-Sí pero no hay nada que podamos hacer la ley está de su lado y está controlando a todo el que puede, en poco tiempo toda la ciudad estará de su lado, el que no es encerrado o despedido y a veces ambas, las cárceles se están llenando de gente honesta y los criminales salen más rápido que antes, ahora no puedo ayudarlos mas pero los contactare, ya todo está bajo su control pero veré como hacerlo, ahora debo irme.

-Lo ayudaremos-dijo Cyborg

-No dudo que lo hagan pero no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, tengan cuidado.

Después de eso el comisionado salió cargando algunas cajas ayudado por los titanes hasta su auto.

-Yo les llamare, no intenten hacer contacto conmigo, podría ser peligroso para ambos, ellos asintieron mientras el subía a su auto para perderse por las calles de la ciudad donde empezaba a obscurecer.

...

Robin y raven entraron en una gran puerta de madera, era la oficina principal de la alcaldía, al igual que el reto estaba alfombrada de color rojo, tenía un gran ventanal cubierto con unas largas cortinas del mismo color que el suelo, habían dos libreros a cada lado del escritorio, macetones, una bandera de los Estados Unidos en un asta atornillada al lado derecho del escritorio, sobre este habían varios papeles y una jarra con agua. Comenzaron a registrarlo todo rápidamente, cada cajón, mueble, librero y detrás de cada cuadro, pero no encontraba nada, lo último que les faltaba era el escritorio, comenzaron a abrir cajones, pero escucharon unos paso acercarse rápidamente cerraron los cajones, Robin se escondió entre las pesadas cortinas y uno de los libreros cubriéndose con un macetón, mientras Raven se escondió entre la oscuridad de una de las esquinas haciendo uso de sus poderes entremetiéndose en la pared como lo había hecho en el techo de Tamara, pero la oscuridad terminaba de camuflagearla.

La Puerta se abrió dejando pasar al alcalde y a su guardaespaldas, el primero se sentó en su escritorio mientras el otro se quedo parado frente a este.

-Entonces así será- dijo el alcalde

-Haga entonces lo que deba hacer-era la misma voz que habían escuchado en el pasillo

El alcalde se sirvió agua y después la bebió.

-Tenemos compañía- le dijo el moreno

-Sabes que hacer, ahora necesito darle un mensaje, no desordenes mi oficina.

El hombre moreno asintió y fue directo a donde se encontraba Robin y movió el jarrón rápidamente, pero el petirrojo no estaba, sin perder tiempo fue a la esquina pero la gótica tampoco estaba.

-Son rápidos- dijo el guarda espaldas

-Pero tu trabajo es serlo más, esa niña es muy inteligente, abra que hacer algo.

Ah unas calles de la alcaldía se veían a un cuervo negro que se convirtió en una joven hechicera, descendiendo con un joven en manos.

-Me asustaste- dijo el pelinegro

-Teníamos que salir de algún modo

El sonrió-Vamos a casa

...

En la torre T:

Las dos aves llegaron a la sala sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos ahí esperándolos.

-¿Cuál es el informe Cy?

Pero no pudo contestar por que la sala se torno de color rojo, Raven tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora y el alcalde apareció en pantalla.

-Hola titanes, tengo un aviso para ustedes, supuse que ya abrían llegado dijo mostrando un reloj que marcaba las once de la noche, espero que su primer día de escuela haya sido grato, pero debo darles una noticia, mala, para ustedes, debido a que han intentado saber algunas cosas confidenciales, que no son de utilidad para resolver ningún caso actual, además de que han irrumpido en mi propia casa y por si fuera poco estas actividades las hacían fuera de la hora indicada, no me queda otra opción que despedirlos por así decirlo, desde ahora no pueden hacer nada más que ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes y cosas de adolescentes normales, espero que haya quedado claro, sin más que decirles me despido.

La conexión se corto.

-¿Pero como supo...?-dijo el verde

-No lo sé, pero si puede saber cada uno de nuestros movimientos es más peligroso de lo que pensamos- contesto el líder.

-Lo es- dijo Cyborg para después contar lo sucedido, hacia un par de horas

El pelinegro miraba al suelo pensativo tomándose la barbilla con la mano derecha

-Entonces debemos entrar en su juego y esperar a que el teniente Gordon nos contacte, ¿Qué hay sobre las personas que trabajan con él?

-Temo informar que nuestra búsqueda fue infructuosa-dijo la extraterrestre- parece que salieron de la nada.

-También la nuestra-dijo el líder

-No del todo-dijo Raven mostrando un vaso de vidrio

-OH excelente un vaso- dijo Chico Bestia tratando de sonar animado-Am exactamente de qué nos sirve

-De mucho, tenemos el ADN y las huellas de nuestro alcalde- dijo Raven intentando no zapear a nuestro verde titán.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Robin

-Comenzare a analizarlas dijo Cyborg.

-Pero de qué sirve si no podremos hacer nada sin ir a la cárcel- dijo Chico Bestia- ¡soy muy guapo para estar en prisión!

-Nadie ha dicho que no podamos hacer nada o por lo menos no como se me ocurre- dijo Robin- solo hay que esperar a que el comisionado nos de esa información.

-O genial ahora seremos los chicos malos- dijo Chico Bestia sacando una chamarra de cuero de la nada, levantando una ceja repetidamente.

Después de eso todos acompañaron a Cyborg para hacer el análisis, entraron a un pequeño laboratorio, Cyborg puso el vaso en recipiente que se escaneo, para que después se prendiera el monitor de un computadora cercana apareciendo infinidad de fotos e información en letras blancas que cambiaban rápidamente.

-Tardara unas horas, debe revisar con todas las personas registradas en todo el mundo no sabemos de dónde viene ni si es su nombre real-dijo el hombre de metal

-Bien entonces deberíamos ir a dormir en lo que la computadora hace su trabajo.

Los titanes salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de desearse buenas noches entre ellos.


End file.
